Anything BUT Weak
by PulpFreeJuice
Summary: An alternate story about if Sakura Haruno had a Clan and Bloodline limit. Rated T because why not for scenes to come. It's better than it sounds. Hopefully. Reviews are life! I do not own Naruto. SasuSaku is the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just a re-upload of a story I have already made myself on a different app, but I just assumed it'd be best to upload it here. So...enjoy!**

 **It's about an alternate timeline where Sakura Haruno actually had a Clan and a bloodline limit. There is basically a new discovery almost every single chapter. Hope you like it!**

She looked up at the summer sky as it shined its dangerous rays back down to her. Her fingers twitched as the widespread pain connected with her nerves, causing her to collapse into the dewy grass.

Weak,

Weak,

Weak.

It was like a tattoo on her forehead for everyone to see. The word described her perfectly. Sasuke is constantly calling her annoying, Kakashi sensei can't even bother to train the pinkette, she isn't worth it compared to the last survivor and the Jinchūriki. She closed her emerald green eyes as she replayed everything that happened.

It was just another day, and Sakura, of course was the first one to arrive at the iconic bridge they were told to meet at. She leaned against the metal railing and watched the fish swim by. She had a look on her face that could be classified as disgust. She started to really consider if she was making a difference in the last few days. She was always chasing after Sasuke, always getting rejected and always being glum afterwards. Why was this? If he didn't like her, why'd she still chase him? Doing this was a distraction. She could be doing other things with her time. And Naruto was so kind to her, it didn't make a lot of sense to turn him down all the time. He is always the one offering, so why not go out for lunch once in a while? And Kakashi sensei is usually available, she should go out to train if she wants to get stronger. You know, she shouldn't be so nice to Sasuke. I wonder how fun it would be to sass him... I bet lots.

She sighed a heavy sigh as she saw Sasuke walking up to her in her peripheral vision. She hid a small smirk and continued to look out into the distance. She's made her choice: He can stop her than, but not now. She was in a pretty devilish mood and wanted to get out of her comfort zone. He had on his usual bored face and stopped walking to lean his back onto the railing as well. No one said a word. This was too much fun. "Ne, Sakura?" Sasuke muttered. Sakura flinched, scared of the sudden noise and surprised Sasuke opened his mouth. "What is it?" She replied blankly. "Are you available to help me today?"

"What do you want?"

"I need you to pick out some scrolls in the library containing specific jutsus. I want to try them out."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Hn, let me guess-"

"I want to try out the jutsus also."

Now Sasuke looked at her with mild surprise, only to see her still staring out at the water leaning over a bit as if she wanted to touch the water, actually hiding her face so he can't see her stifle a laugh, very different from her shyly looking away as her cheeks flushed a dark red.

What was up with her today?

"What difference would it make, you're too weak to make any progress anyway."

Now Sakura finally stood up and walked over to him only to lean down and start touching the water again.

"If I go by your reasoning you're saying that the weak will not be able to get any stronger, and that's for everybody. Hn, I guess you'll never even get close to beating Itachi."

Sasuke looked at her angrily, his eyes flashing a deep red.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm not about to be dragged down by some kid who only uses verbal abuse to get his way. I want to learn the Jutsu and that's that. I've been at this a while now and to tell the truth I could do it without you."

"So why? Is it because you'll have extra time to fawn over me."

"Was that a question, or..."

It was at this moment that Kakashi appeared with Naruto under his arms, struggling. Just in time, though. Sakura was playing Sasuke's patience. She was enjoying it, too, because it was a good way to use her time. Not really, it was for personal enjoyment. Sasuke isn't a nice person and back talking always makes you feel better. She walked up to Kakashi and ignored Naruto's shouts and screams and the entire reason he was in that position and said,

"Train me."

Kakashi looked a bit suprised. The pinkette didn't usually want to train, let alone without Sasuke. Even so she was tired of her usual routine and was going to change things up for good.

"I can tell there is favoritism on this team. Train me for once."

Now Kakashi was taken aback, already realizing that she had caught on to him and how much attention he gives Naruto and Sasuke. He felt bad, but only for a moment, for not treating her like a part of the team.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I have already scheduled training with Sasuke today." He lied. He wasn't ready to face her. Not yet. One day though, once she gets over her crush. Will she try to come and watch?

Sakura just looked at him with this smirk, this HORRIBLE smirk and just walked off, as if she hadn't a care in the world. "I'll be taking today off. Family issues." She said plainly.

Kakashi looked at her going farther and farther until she was just a pink speck. Then he turned his body to his waiting, but clearly offended, students."So she just gets to walk off like that?" Inquired Sasuke. "Yeah, Kakashi sensei! ITS NOT FAIR!" whined Naruto, still kicking and screaming to escape. Kakashi just ran his left hand through his silver tresses and said, "don't complain. I owe it to her." he said, in his mind wondering what he'd be teaching them today.

Sakura walked off to go over to the Leaf Library, the biggest one in Konoha. She took lazy steps up the cobalt stairway to reach the counter, where she quickly took a card registered for Genin so she could check out books and scrolls that were under her rank. She went immediately to the jutsus, to see if there was anything particularly good to read. At the moment she was looking for basic jutsus that any affiliation could learn, so she went over to the 'All' section. She picked out a scroll on basic Ninjutsu techniques, taijutsu techniques(she'd talk to Lee later to get hand to hand practice), and one on Chakra Control. She would pick out ones on Medical Ninjutsu next week. This week she's focused on combat.

Ever since her parents went overseas, being her only influence in most of her, now realizing stupid, decisions, she had started to realize a few things she had been doing incorrectly. She was glad she had, because she can tell it is making a difference in her stature. She didn't want to be weak forever. Always being overshadowed by their backs, can never get through to see the light in front of them, or walk side by side. She was going to be ahead, no matter what.

So she checked out the books and headed to the near Ninja Store. The sunset was beautiful that day and if it had been a normal day she would've stared, but she had a goal. Sakura walked up to the cashier and asked,"do you know where I can find chakra paper?" She was determined to get out of there as quickly as possible, the sun was starting to set. She had other plans. "What's a cute girl like you doing out here at this hour, huh sweetie?" She visibly winced at his words, causing him to back down. "Uh yeah, take a right then walk straight. You'll see it, blue box.

She actually had left the store with a bigger Ninja pouch, a few more kunai, storing scrolls(which he had been BEGGING for) and five pieces of chakra paper.

Sakura was walking down the street, groceries in hand as she heard the familiar sound of metal clanking along another object. She whipped her head around to see she was in front of the Training Grounds, and Sasuke was there. He had taken off his shirt for less perspiration and Sakura couldn't help but blush. He was covered in slices and bruises, and one that looked kind of deep. She noticed Kakashi was also there, standing up against a tree.(Sasuke took the training offer that was supposed to be a lie.) He set up Sasuke to fight his clone, and he wasn't doing so hot. All Sakura could think about was,

'Dang it! I nearly passed the Training Grounds!'

Sakura walked in and both Sasuke and Kakashi stopped to look at her, with all those groceries. Why would she come to a Training Ground with GROCERIES? Sasuke just scowled. 'What an idiot,' he thought. He took the opportunity to take an unfair swing at the clone while it was caught off guard. She was probably thee to watch him train, anyway. His fault for his lack of clothing.

The sun had set a long while ago and it was pitch black, the only thing lighting up the open area where the stars twinkling in the sky. Sakura took a seat in the corner near a rotting log and placed her behind on the lush grass. She pulled out some chakra paper from her bag and held it in between her index and middle finger. She began to meditate and channeled her chakra into the paper. The fiber immediately caught fire, but just as quickly was drenched by water. Lightning flickered around the card and turned it to dust in one fell swoop. It deteriorated in her palm as she stared in disbelief. Three? She had THREE chakra natures?!

The Uchiha and closet pervert were also staring in unfiltered shock, do to the light show in the corner. Sasuke's mouth was visibly open, jaw slack, and Kakashi's visible eye had widened immensely. Sakura didn't notice their gazes as she took out another paper to see if it was just a one time thing. The paper was drenched in water, lightning apeared, sparking up against the water then the flames came down and turned it into a crumbling mess. Sakura couldn't believe it. Three.

Kakashi walked over to the girl as she was still dumbfounded. "Sakura," he said, waking her from her trance with a start, " try making fire appear on your fingertips." She swallowed hard and never felt so mixed in her life. She was confused, sad she was confused and angry at herself for not taking pride. She was happy she was so special but all her questions overwhelmed her feelings making her want to gag. She brought her hand up shakily and focused her chakra, specifically her fire nature, to her fingers. It came to her like second nature. It did not waver, obeyed every command. "I knew it." Kakashi murmured to himself. Sasuke was still dumbstruck, couldn't even move. How could someone so weak like her have that sort of gift? She didn't deserve it. He could already tell she was going to use it in the dumbest ways imaginable. She just scoffed and went back to his training, Kakashi's clone had yet to disappear, half expecting a reaction from the jade eyed girl. But for once everyone's focus was on her, admittedly even Sasuke's.

Sakura attempted to make water and lightning appear on her fingertips and that came as quick as a blow to the face. She felt herself fall onto the grass in shock, the dewy plant interlocking with her pink locks.

"Sakura, there are a few things you need to know." Said Kakashi.

Was this her one way ticket out of the back?

Could she finally join the front?

The tattoo on her forehead didn't seem like one anymore, it felt like washable marker,

And Sakura had just gotten the water.

END OF PART I

 **Hope you enjoyed! Chapter One has to be my least favorite really. It doesn't make much sense. Anyway, please review :0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part of Anything BUT Weak! I have a lot of free time since it's summer break currently, but tomorrow I have to go on a 2-week long trip to some places for my birthday so I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter out after the first few. Anyway, enjoy! Review please! :0**

"Sakura, there are a few things you need to know."

It was still dark, around 9:00 PM, and Sakura looked up at him, struggling to gain complete focus to hear everything he had to say. She wanted to think more about her newfound powers but this could be really important, about her past! She was going to listen if it was the last thing she ever does.

"I've been researching your apparent 'no-name Clan," and I have traced your history to a village in Kumogakure, Village Hidden in The Crows. Your clan, the Ichigo Clan,originates from that village. It specializes in chakra control and most members have at least three chakra natures."

Sakura was stunned. Does this mean she doesn't come from a no name clan? Is she even from here? Are her parents her actual parents?

"I-Is there any more info on my clan?" Sakura asked. She wanted to know more. She wanted to have the info. So bad she felt like she couldn't wait.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't found anything else at the moment. You can ask the Hokage and she could give you a higher Library Pass, maybe. "

Sakura's eyes lit up, even though it was pitch black. There was still a chance.

"Till then though, you're going to need a bit of work on your powers. I'll be giving you extra training after every team training. I expect you to attend them, and to try out your powers at the team training, also."

Wait, what? Kakashi was volunteering to train with her nearly every day? He's taking time away from Naruto and Sasuke to dedicate at least a few hours to her, every. Day. Sakura had never felt such a surge of emotions in one day, ever. Her eyes shone with determination. She didn't want to show any worry, she wanted to be stronger. And she had never been this close to her goals.

Sasuke had stopped training and sat down under a tree to heal his wounds, Kakshi's clone finally disappearing. That gash was getting really irritating, flaring up with every move he made. It was to big for him to bandage up by himself, so he decided to fix all the small cuts and visit the hospital before making his way to the Uchiha Compound. He was currently watching Kakashi talk to Sakura, and she had this look. He didn't know how to describe it, because it showed so many emotions. Fear, doubt, pride, determination. It was so annoying. How could she of all people have such an amazing gift? She doesn't deserve it. She's weak, someone with a bit more power should be blessed with that. Like Shikamaru, considering his low chakra reserves. Or heck, even Naruto! She watched as Kakashi disappeared in thin air and Sakura started to put a few things away. She propped up her bags so they wouldn't fall and got up. She left out one piece of chakra paper.

'She's probably going to test it one more time.'

Sakura started to move across the field, in his direction. Another love attempt? Sickening. Sasuke sighed and didn't look in her direction. Now she was directly above him, hovering a shadow over his bandaged form. She bent down on one knee and started to reach out to touch his leg. No way, a frontal attack?! He slapped her hands away. Hard. "What do you think you're doing?!" He spat. She can't just go around touching people! "You have a deep wound. I can heal it for you." She said gently, clearly focused on something else. Sasuke paused a moment, contemplating if this was a trick, then sighed and stretched out his leg for her. She was a medic nin in training, saves him a hospital trip.

'Wow, Sasuke is being really cooperative,' Sakura thought. She quickly analyzed the wound. It wasn't as deep as it looked, but it still needed some patching up. Maybe add pain relievers then stitch it up?

Sakura got to work immediately, her hands hovering over Sasuke's leg, pale green chakra emitting out of her palms. As planned, she got to work on adding pain relievers into his nerve system first, then stitched up the muscle, then the skin..

Sasuke stared at the pale green chakra lighting up the dim field. He watched in astonishment as his wound started to heal before his very eyes. It was a very interesting sight. Maybe Sakura was more useful than she looks. If she works on this a bit longer it could be a real asset in the field. He looked up to stare at her, the pale glow of her hands lighting up the contours of her face, making her skin shine. She was acting really different today. Not that that's a bad thing, Sasuke thought he prefers it, actually. She can be a really cool person when she isn't fangirling all the time. I guess that's the side that Naruto sees in her, the good side. It wouldn't be as irritating if I only saw that side of her, too. It'll be good for our team if we aren't constantly protecting her, and she can stand up for herself. Maybe that gift she has isn't actually so bad.

Sasuke began to think about all the good qualities in Sakura, and how useful she actually is. The small things. He didn't notice that Sakura had finished a good while ago, and he also didn't notice her staring right back at him. "Sasuke?" He nearly flinched. Nearly.

The next day was a free day, so they didn't have to meet Kakashi in the morning. Sakura toon the opportunity to get a few errands done. Instead of her Ninja garb Sakura wore a black tank top that had a pink frill at the hem, baggy gray sweatpants, pink sandals with a small wooden heel, and a brown cross body bag to hold her things in.

Sakura first visited the Hokage Office to check in with Lady Tsunade on her teachings and a certain Library Pass. She knocked on the door twice in a rhythmic pattern. She was really peppy today, excited to learn more on her new powers. "Come in." Inquired a clearly sober Lady Tsunade. Sakura pushed the door open and walked in the room, careful to close it behind her. "Lady Tsunade, I am here to ask your permission on something." She had rehearsed this conversation so many times, she knew how to answer everything thrown at her. " And that would be?" The Hokage replied. Sakura gulped, this part could go either way. Even so, she was prepared. "I would like to request permission to earn a higher library card at Konoha Library." She sighed a sigh of relief inside her head. She didn't mess that part up. " Why not ask the librarian there for a paper to apply or sometin'?" Lady Tsunade questioned. Sakura froze. She was right, they probably did have applications sheets over there. But they wouldn't do much good. "Even if I did do that they probably would only let me go up to a Chūnin Level Rank, when I need to up to at least Joūnin or an ANBU level."

"Why?"

"I will assume Kakashi has already filled you in."

"Smart cookie."

"Do I have permission, m'lady?"

"This is very important to ya, so whynot. Please check out the books you desire and put it back," she said, holding out a silver card to Sakura. "Come back immediately after then."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Sakura walked out of the office, struggling not to burst into a sprint as she made her way out of the area. She was so happy! Everything was finally going her way! She was on the verge to standing side by side with Naruto and...Sasuke. Speaking of which, he was staring at her pretty intently the other day. Sakura blushed, lightly so no one noticed, but he was acting really weird. Ah, here's the Library.

Sakura's mind threw the matter of Sasuke out as she approached the library. She had the Hokage note saying that her card was valid so she placed both on the desk and began to walk to the elevated, leaving a surprised cashier looking at the card.

Sakura reached the elevator and pressed button no. 4 for the fourth, or ANBU Level floor. She had no idea Tsunade would give her THIS! The doors clacked open after a while and Sakura burst in, her shoes gliding off her feet as she made her way in. She went straight to the jutsus, and looked for Water, Lightning and Fire types. She had grabbed about five Water Jutsus, basic ones, three Lightning Jutsus, being the hardest out of the three, and six fire jutsus, being the easiest. She also checked out a higher ranked scroll on chakra control and Taijutsu, since she was here she got a few other books on the Haruno Clan that she was sure to read. She also visited the library store and bought a storing scroll that stored more than the ones she already had. Yeah it cost all of her allowance but if was definitely worth it. Sakura checked out the books and got a FREE paper bomb! I guess ANBU don't really come often so when they do they get a congrats for all their hard work. Understandable. Sakura left the library with a bag full of scrolls and a paper bomb stored safely in her back pocket(don't want it going off in the bag.), and made her way back to the Hokage Office. She returned the card and thanked the Hokage profusely for her kindness.

Then, knowing she was supposed to meet Kakashi around the time, headed over to the Training Grounds and signed herself in. The ANBU keeping watch of the area let her in and she made her way to Training Ground 7, the same place they were at yesterday. This reminded her of Sasuke's weird behavior but she quickly shook it of. She knows he doesn't care about her, no need to worry. The jade eyed girl set down her things near a pond. She reached in the bag to pull out one of her scrolls when Kakashi arrived with a puff of smoke. Surprisingly, he wasn't THAT late.

"Wow, for your standards you're basically early. "

"This is very important, Sakura. I don't want you to not use your gift to the fullest."

Sakura nodded and pointed towards her bag.

"I got a few Jutsu that match my affiliations. I'd like to try them out. "

"Nice job, Sakura. Let's start with your water affiliation. "

Sakura put down all her things under a nearby tree (coincidentally the one Sasuke was under yesterday) and came back, ready to start.

"Okay," Kakashi started, "You have already excelled at chakra control, so I want you to first step on the water." Sakura obeyed diligently, shooting chakra down to her feet and placing her bare feet (she took off her sandals in advance,) onto the cool wet surface. "Good. Now, I want you to sink down into the water, till the top of your head is fully under, then come back up, using the water as a propeller." The task wasn't as easy as it sounded. It was a strain to get her entire body down without moving and it wasn't as hard getting back up but it took so much concentration. "Sakura, I want you to work on this till you can get it done flawlessly 50 times in a row. Bye!" Kakashi disappeared in a poof, but not without leaving Sakura an assignment.

She should've known this was going to happen. Like he had the concentration to devote hours to HER. He's probably going to run off and hide. Sakura cleared her throat, took a deep breath and tried it again. Sakura began to sink under the water. More and more, until she was completely under, her long pink hair flowing, her shoulders slumping from the pressure. She pushed her chakra up against the water and started to bring herself up. Her head, then her arms... she was fully up, soaking wet. The wind was freezing cold as it quietly passed by.

'One,'

Sakura thought in her head. She took another deep breath to try it again. She got it right! 2. Again, and her chakra gave out halfway through. Start over. The sun was starting to go down and Sakura was starting to wish she had worn her Ninja garb today. Her clothes were so flimsy, her tank top riding up directly under her chest from the water pressure, sliding down slowly sparking Sakura's nerves. It was an absolute ANNOYANCE. She began to wonder if this is how Sasuke feels every time she opens her mouth. She decided she wasn't going to provable him any longer, if this PAIN is what he had to go through.

Sakura wasn't paying attention and she dropped into the water. Her muscles had shut down at that point, the strain overwhelming. Her nerves took in the freezing body of water and Sakura gasped at the sudden change in setting, losing whatever air she had stored.

'Really? Is this how you're going to go down?! You finally get a chance to change and like any other opportunity you blow it. Are you going to be useless forever? Get your butt up!'

If only her brain had limbs, because her body wasn't budging. She reached out her hand in a crappy last resort to save her life, once again someone else doing it for her. A hand grasped hers and she responded, the person pulling her up roughly out of the water, the cold air hitting her, snapping her out of her trance, her top doing the same irritating rising and dropping thing. They dropped her directly onto the dirt, stomach first. She wasn't moving, not because she was dead, but because she felt numb, the cold combined with her muscles. Her saver pushed her onto her back, as if they were going to perform CPR.

Sakura didn't open her eyes, nope. Too heavy. She could feel their cool breath reaching her face. Sakura was more worried about pneumonia so she was going through the pros and cons of lighting herself on fire, since she could already control that. The pros won, and as soon as their lips lightly brushed her purple ones she was on fire. The person jumped back, and Sakura could feel the heat warming her up again. It covered every inch of her body and with the last of her chakra she made sure it didn't burn any of her clothes, hair, or body parts. Anything, really.

Sasuke jumped back as Sakura's limp body caught flames. Big ones. They lit up the dark field and the ANBU were running over to check it out. All of Sasuke's actions hit him in the head like a hammer. Was he actually about to kiss SAKURA?! She was just fine, there was a smile on her face right now. No, he should save his first kiss for someone special, not some weird fangirl! He scoffed at himself for his rash actions in his head and quietly called the ANBU off, making them realize she was using chakra. He turned back to Sakura and pinched her cheek. The fires burst into sparks and went away as Sakura sit up immediately, coughing while cupping her tender cheek. Her eyes had snapped open to reveal her jewels and she looked at him. Sasuke inwardly cursed himself out. This was, in a word, AKWARD. She gave him a sheepish laugh as a blush rose up on her cheeks, but went away as soon as it came. He got a good look at her. She was soaking wet, probably freezing. She's gonna get a cold. Her clothes were irritatingly flimsy and rose up on her chest. It reminded him of all of Sakura's attempts to win him over and he mentally winced. Now she knows how he feels. He grabbed a blanket he had brought with him, knowing it was going to be chilly today, and wrapped it around her bare arms. By the looks of it she probably had no intention of ending up like this. He sighed knowingly.

Sakura was staring at her longtime crush like he had left the village for three years. She don't know what to do. She was freezing, and at the same time she felt a brief warmth at her cheeks that immediately faded due to the cold. Why couldn't you spread across her whole body, Warmth?! She plastered a sheepish grin on her face.

Smooth, Sakura. Real smooth.

How long had she been out training? She had lost count of the time she spent doing the same thing, over and over. Reality hit her so fast as soon as she started sinking. Plus the weirdness Sasuke gave off yesterday, he was about to kiss her?! She remembered how warm it felt when hip lips lightly brushed up against her cracked cold ones. She fought the urge to snap her hands over her mouth because Sasuke would get irritated. After her stupid tank top fiasco she will not irritate him again! Sasuke didn't say a word, just pulled a blanket out of thin air and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was so warm, it flooded into her, and her stupid smile left and was replaced with a thin line and dead eyes. She was beat. "Sakura." Said Sasuke. She didn't move, just glanced over at him. "Let's go get some ramen to warm you up." Out of nowhere Sasuke picked her up bridal style and began to make his way to Ichiraku, but not before grabbing her library bag. I guess he can be a pretty caring person if you really needed him. Sasuke isn't as meanas he makes himself out to be, Sakura honestly haven't been so spoiled in a while.

Sakura woke up with a start, the sun flooding into her window. She was still in the clothes from yesterday but they were dry now, and her alarm clock was making her go deaf.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

God, she had to get a new one.

Sakura replayed everything that happened yesterday. The scrolls, training, nearly kissing Sasuke.

NEARLY KISSING SASUKE!

I mean it was basically a kiss right? Just not very thorough. His lips touched hers, that's a kiss if I've ever seen one. Or, could he just be denying it? CPR isn't what one would call a actual kiss.

Her mind went through this debate a little longer as she turned over to find a note on her nightstand. In Sasuke's handwriting.

'Stay Warm. -Sasuke'

Sakura smashed her head into the pillow to hide her raging blush.

How could she be SUCH AN IDIOT?

End of Part II

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are LIFE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews Please! :0**

Sakura walked down to the Training Grounds, early morning this time. She wasn't going to risk doing the same thing twice. Before going she put on her Ninja garb, packed some extra blankets and a thermal cup of hot cocoa, brought the scrolls she got from the library yesterday, and made sure her chakra was full.

She signed herself in and again headed to Training Ground 7, where the pond was. She knew Kakashi wouldn't be coming so she was going to be here awhile, hopefully completing her 50 today. Sakura took off her shoes and pulsed chakra down to her feet.

She placed her barren toes on the water and began using her chakra to push herself down into the water. This time, it wasn't as much of a strain as yesterday, since she had already gotten used to it.

'Today's the lucky day,'

Sakura thought to herself as her head dipped under the water, sending a ripple through the whole pond. It was cold, and Sakura promised she wouldn't lose her control and she lifted herself out of the water as quickly as possible.

When Sakura rose up, her long locks splat onto her face, covering her eyes. It reminded her of the stupid tank top and she decided she'd step off the water to get a hair band.

She spread her tresses away from her eyes only to see a fireball barreling toward her.

Her reaction time was slow. Sakura stared in fear as the ball of heat came closer and closer, till she could feel it radiating on her face. Snapping back, reflexively Sakura used her chakra to bring a wall of water that stretched half the field. The fireball connected and burst into steam, making a fog and Sakura couldn't see anything. How did she make that much water? It almost felt like most of it wasn't her doing...

Out of nowhere a kunai came at her back, but her water deflected it, without her command. It worked as a shield, popping up wherever a weapon tries to hit. It was almost like Gaara's Ultimate Defense.

All Sakura could think about was,

'Is this an enemy?'

'How did they get into Konoha?'

'Did I do something wrong?'

'How is the water doing this?'

She realized she was going to need to fight them off if she wanted to escape. Using the fog as a wall she quietly pulled out a shuriken, knowing her enemy couldn't see, and flung it directly parallel of where they last attacked, hiding a ball of chakra infused water directly behind it. How did she do this? She hoped she would soon find out. She heard a small grunt as the figure moved. She could see their red hair as the fog started to dissipate, her attacker falling on the ground with a thud. Her red eyes glinted in the summer heat as she held on to her lower torso, most likely where Sakura attacked. Her hair was loose and she saw a sword tucked behind her in a scabbard. With Sakura's knowledge she knew the fight was not over until someone was finished off. Sakura cautiously picked up the body and began walking towards the pond, with full intention to drown her.

The body started squirming by her cold touch and the sounds of rippling water getting closer and closer until her ear was underneath, the freezing liquid assaulting her nerves. Her eyes snapped open in fear just when Sakura had let her go to live with the fish for the rest of her life. Her eyes snapped shut, thinking it was just a dream, she would wake up soon, as the water closed around her face and her head dipped under. She began to struggle, attempted to swim up and flapped her hands and legs all around. She started to hyperventilate, causing all the air she had just acquired to leave and be replaced with a gush of water instead.

Sakura couldn't tell if there were tears running down her face or just the water surrounding her. It reminded Sakura of when she drowned, doing the same thing, crying and reaching out desperately, not wanting to die. Before she knew it Sakura was underneath the water, swimming towards the now still body, lowering themselves in the blue abyss of nothingness. She grabbed her and hoisted her back up onto land, her eyes still shut and scared. As the wind rushed by Sakura took one of her blankets and wrapped it around the girl, but not before checking her vitals. She could tell this girl has lost some chakra, and she didn't notice Kakashi watching the whole scene from a tree.

'Oh, brother...'

He thought to himself.

Aka wasn't supposed to appear yet..I must find her a water user.'

'Aka's' body had already disappeared with a poof without Sakura knowing when Kakashi had jumped down from his perch. Her head whipped around to both sudden noises when her focus went entirely to her teacher. "Kakashi-sensei! I've been working really hard, and I'm at 35 now!" Sakura announced with little pride. When the words came out of her mouth they didn't sound like they deserved an achievement. She didn't want to mention the arrival of that woman. With his skills he had probably already figured it out.

"I'll be supervising your training till your mentor gets here tomorrow as you complete the task I've given you, k?" Said Kakashi, nonchalantly.

She was going to get a mentor? Sakura's emerald orbs lit up, for the thousandth time this week. She was excited. More excited than she been to graduate, more excited than she'd been to have her first mission. Heck, more excited than when she stood up to Sasuke! Considering the fact that Kakashi didn't have a water affiliation he couldn't really do much. It made sense for him to give her a teacher.

"Kakashi sensei. Please teach me a new water Jutsu!" Sakura blurted the words out as if her thoughts were on rewind. Why she did that was unbeknownst to her. She wanted something to show her teacher before they arrived. Less than a minute ago she agreed Kakashi was useless in this situation.

"Hm."

Was her only reply. They stood in silence a little while. The morning sun finally fully risen and shining down upper her, casting a shadow of anticipation. The little wind that did blow moved a few strands of hair on both bodies, yet none taking their eyes off the other.

'What was his answer going to be?'

It seemed they had been there forever until Kakashi finally opened his mouth, revealing the words she had been waiting for.

"Sorry, but no."

Her heart sank. Well, she supposed he didn't know much anyway. She shouldn't be this sad, it was inevitable. No matter how much her mind pushed her her body reflected sheer disappointment. Not in Kakashi, but of her own naive ways of thinking that would ACTUALLY happen.

" Don't try to impress them. They will teach you everything you need to know in due time. This power you have is very special, Sakura, so don't try to hurry anything. I would hate to watch you misuse it."

He was right. Not everyone is like this. She is no longer being compared to her powerhouse teammates and was actually singled out for praise for once. Her team was born with their strength, but sometimes you just gotta work for it. She couldn't help it as a smile tugged at her pale, cracked lips.

"Sensei, I've been reading up more on the Ichigo Clan, and we aren't extinct. As you said, we are stationed in Kumogakure, But I still don't know much. If you wouldn't mind, could I travel to meet the clan..?Ihaveallthethingsineedsoplease!" Said Sakura. She didn't plan on standing around and learning Jutsu without learning of her Clan. Never, what an idiotic thing to do.

"I, personally, don't have anything against it. But we don't have a very strong alliance with those in Kumo and you still need the Hokage's and your parents' approval."

Sakura's eye twitched in realization. Her parents. She hadn't written to them in awhile, not about her newfound powers or anything like that. They were overseas, parent permission wasn't available. Sakura was mad at herself when she thought bout how much she had been neglecting them. Kakashi droned on.

"...kura, and on top of that I will need more information on who you are looking for, who you'll be staying with, how long you will be gone, etc."

Kakashi seemed generally okay with the idea but warned her about everything that needs to be prepared in advance before anyone does anything stupid. It didn't surprise her, seeing her parents had to start preparing a year before their voyage. Where did they say they were going, again? Sakura shook the thought from her head as Kakashi started at her expectantly. This was her future, and she planned to lead it in the right direction.

"Yes, sir. I will gather more information on the Haruno Clan and get everything ready in advance." said the jade eyed girl. Her eyes had began to glimmer with expectations of her journey.

Sakura had ended her training, all of the things she had brought going to waste when catering that girl after their brief encounter. She had decided to walk over to the library to get scrolls on her clan. Her mind began to travel back to her abilities.

'I'm having trouble with my chakra control and yet I was able to make a shield of water that big? I don't even remember moving, it just appeared and saved my life. I wonder, if I find more info on my clan will it explain that to me?'

 **It should.**

'Well, well. Where have you been the last few days.'

 **I've been watching you, and for the last few days you've really changed. I didn't want to get in the way.**

'Surprisingly considerate. I guess when you find rare powers your normal routine flies out the window. Thanks, Inner.'

 **No problem! Now get out there and do me good! Cha!**

'That's the Inner I know.'

Now Sakura was in front of the library, and proceeded to make her way in. As usual, the counter lady waved to her. She loved everything about this place. The lingering silence. The waxed wood walls. The black tiled floors. And the shelfs of books that seemed to never end. She loved grabbing a drink from the Cafe and snuggling up with an interesting book. Every time she went here she felt at home.

She reflexively walked up to the counter to grab her Genin card. The counter lady stopped her. "Since you've been on the ANBU floors, you have unlimited access now. Hokage's orders."

[B]Sakura stared at her, unmoving. Thoughts running through her head like 'how did you expect to get secret documents with a Genin Card?' And Inner replying with something like 'You are really stupid, sometimes.'

She gratefully took the key, hiding the embarrassment on her face with her outstretched arm, and quickly left to catch the elevator.

She was now in the Fourth floor of the library now, her shoes off on the silk floors in consideration, and was looking through the Clans section, labeled H.

' **Who would've thought they'd store secret documents in a library that offers 'one-use-unlimited' cards.'**

Inner's attempt to distract her again.

'I thought you were trying to stay out of my way. '

 **Nah, I got BORED with that. It's much more fun to narrate your story, cha!'**

Sakura finally located five scrolls in the Haruno Clan. She grabbed them all and sat herself down to read.

1st Scroll: Abilities

This Clan has the ability to possess three different Chakra Natures and use them at ease at an early age. They are born with whatever three they are born with. Signature Jutsus include:

Exploding Cherry Blossom Jutsu

This Jutsu allows the user to create many cherry blossoms and launch them at the opponent, covering them, then allowing each flower to detonate with as much force as C2.

Inner

As all members possess one, an 'Inner,' also known as a voice in your head, will have the ability to take over your body after you pass out in the field and fight off the enemy. All the damage you have taken will also be seen on the Inner as their fight starts. Inners will take over your body and heal you with the little changes they possess to get you back on the field.

Freeze

This is a genjutsu that will trap the enemy in their battle environment, so they do not notice the difference. This makes the enemy fight in sped up time as the real body freezes and you can do whatever you please with it for an hour. The enemy will not feel the attacks inflicted till they get out of the genjutsu.

Members of this Clan excel with Chakra Control, Genjutsu, and Medical Ninjutsu.

The clans three Chakra Natures are also known to take form and protect their host themselves when in danger when they are nearby.

2nd Scroll: Backstory

3rd Scroll: Family Tree (A/N: Made up names.)

Alive Members

Sakura Ichigo

Mebuki Ichigo

Kizashi Ichigo

Cherry Ichigo

Morege Ichigo

Chinzu Ichigo

Lawai Ichigo

Haru Ichigo

Kenshi Ichigo

4th Scroll: Kekkei Genkai (A/N: All made up!)

The Kekkei Genkai of the Ichigo Clan, is known as Kanran-sha no me, or the Ferris Wheel Eye.

When used the regular eye turns purple with a white outlined circle with lines in the middle, which is constantly spinning, earning it the name Ferris Wheel Eye. The eye allows the user to make different weapons out of their affiliations create summoning animals that fit the situation they are in. It allows the user to speed up time to see their enemy's next attack, and counter it appropriately. If dōjutsu is strong, it can go up to a week to see the battle. This ability rivals that of a Sharingan. The eye will constantly heal every new scratch made on its users body but not any scratches made before turning on dōjutsu. Chakra levels go through the roof and the force of each Jutsu rivals that of a Kage. The users affiliations are constantly blocking any attack, regardless of if the element is nearby.

5th Scroll: Appearances

Ichigo Clan members usually have green or blue eyes, black hair or dark or light red shaded hair.

They are hotheaded but smart, and they have a cleaning fetish and don't usually like to engage in combat. They are able to quickly strategize in combat and choose the best decisions. They are usually thick headed.

Sakura absorbed all the information given to her and gave some of it to Inner to storage so she wouldn't lose the important parts.

She checked out all five scrolls and proceeded to place her Ninja shoes back on, a harder task than usual, with Inner nagging her.

' **I guess I'm more special than I look, considering the fact that I'm part of Your Kekkei Genkai!'**

'Do you ever shut up?'

' **I have for the past week.'**

'Touché.'

They kept going at it till Sakura was at the comfort of her home, taking notes of everything she re-read on her bed. She heard three distinguished knocks on the door, as if the person wanted to make emphasis they were there and didn't want to wait. It reminded her a bit of Sasuke. She'd have to remember to show her newfound powers to the rest of her team. Sakura was a bit mad at herself for not doing it before and then speak of the devil, she creaked open her door to take a peek at black hair and blacker eyes.

' **Sasuke.'**

'Sasuke.'

Both her and Inner said at the same time. He looked at her expectantly, as if she was the one who was supposed to speak first. Their eyes locked on each other for a good while, his onyx and her emeralds having a brief staredown before Sakura backed off, unknowing to that competitive fact.

"Did you need something, Sasuke?"

He quietly grimaced at the sound of his name, missing the usual -kun at the end. Although Sakura was changing, and no doubt for the better, he sort of wished the all small things he had grown accustomed to hadn't left as well. He took a deep internal breath.

"I hear that you're looking for some more information on your clan. I could help."

Sakura stared at him. Not dumbfounded, because that would embarrass her, Sasuke giving his trademark 'Hn' and scowling at her lack of answer. She wasn't dumbfounded, heavens no, she was...considering his offer. She had planned to go back out to train after she got all her notes down. With Sasuke's smarts he could help her unlock her Kekkei Genkai or get more control on what the words in the scrolls actually mean. She decided that the pros had utterly destroyed the cons and urged him to come in, and closed the door behind her.

She had him sit on the couch while she went to go grab her things, and laid out a snack before leaving as well. At least she knew how to entertain a house guest. Sasuke inhaled everything around him. The kitchen was rather small, a regular sized island, regular sized fridge, counter, etc. The living room was much bigger, a glass coffee table where she had laid tea and a few onigiri, a sleek black couch and a flat screen TV. A white silk carpet caressed his bare feet as he listened to the sound of her rummaging upstairs. The door was white and had a sizeable window. White curtains embroidered with the Haruno Clan symbol protected every window. Her parents had gone for the minimalistic type of house. Respectable.

He had always though that her room might be fully pink and girlish, but now he wasn't so sure. She was pretty mature, maybe she went along with the style of the rest of the house. Sasuke rested his head back on the soft sofa and picked up an onigiri, taking small bites out of it as he thought about Sakura's powers. He didn't even know why he volunteered. His feet just started moving, his hand started knocking and his mouth was opening. He heard footsteps coming down and he quickly regained his last posture, and shoved the treat in his mouth as if nothing happened and he was waiting for her patiently. The smile on her face was sickening, she was probably excited he volunteered.

After grabbing her scrolls, which was a much harder task than first thought since she put them away behind lock and key, she bounded down the stairs, excited that she had someone to talk with, not because it was in particular Sasuke. The walk was out of her view and she looked to see Sasuke looking tight back at her, his back off the sofa as it was before she went up.

' **He's trying to act cool.'**

'You're not wrong there.'

She could see the stray pieces of rice on his face and a missing onigiri on the plate. She let out a small giggle. It was so cute the way he did that. Sasuke didn't move but he could feel heat rising to his neck. 'Crap,' he thought.

Sakura scooted the plate over and laid down her scrolls. Sasuke's eyes visibly widened in surprise, immediately recognizing them. Itachi had brought home a few high-level scrolls before but he wouldn't let Sasuke read them.

"I thought you said you went to the library." He stated.

"I did."

"You only have a Genin Card."

"I asked the Hokage to let me borrow a higher-level one."

"And she said yes, just like that?"

"On top of that it's one of those 'one-use-unlimited' type of cards! I can go there anytime and get a free item afterwards!"

"Hm.."

Sakura noticed it was different from 'Hn,' even just a bit, and knew he was going through something in his head. She visibly shook it off and picked up the first Scroll he saw, the one on Kekkei Genkai. He read through it and Sakura took the opportunity to pick up a different scroll and see if she can jot anything else down. She started to wonder about the pros of letting that stoic statue into her home.

'Everything in the scrolls are pretty upfront. I do understand everything that has been talked about in them. So why? He probably doesn't even want to be here.'

So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the Uchiha staring right at her, determinedly. He had finished reading the scroll on Kekkei Genkai and realized just how powerful Sakura could, and potentially will, be. If she unlocks this it would do amazing things for all of them. Was it the same way with any other Kekkei Genkai, or being foreign was it unlocked some other way? He'd have to do some at home research to find out. Why was he suddenly caring so much about Sakura? Oh right, it's because she has the potential to take care of herself so he and Naruto don't have to deal with her. How could he forget? Sasuke outwardly scoffed and turned his focus onto another Scroll, this time the one on Abilities.

"Hey, Sasuke?" asked Sakura, still not noticing the absence of the -kun.

"What is it?"

"Why did you come here?"

"So you can learn more on your clan." He wasn't even looking at her. She had grown accustomed to the lack of eye contact and brushed it off.

"Since when have you cared!" She didn't mean it to leave her mouth as if it were an outburst. That as what the old Sakura would have done.

"I mean, you've never done anything for me since I got my powers. Anyone could tell it's because you won't have to take care of me, and I'm fine with that. But why would you go this far?"

Sasuke felt a part of him sigh in relief, knowing that the hard part was over. He was a bit surprised she had caught on so quickly. She was usually so thick headed. He began to read the scroll once more.

"You know exactly why."

It was true. She did. She had just said it herself. Sasuke doesn't have time for her so he took this opportunity to make her independent. She was so glad, and she didn't know why. Tears threatened to escape her eyes and Sasuke noticed this. He 'tched' in irritation.

"Still crying like a little child? I'll have to fix that."

"I'm just happy. I'm just really happy that you can finally see me like this."

Sasuke turned to look at her, the silence in the house almost unbearable as a tear had left her eyelid, dropping off her cheek.

"You actually took time out of your schedule to help me so I will get out of your way. I'm worthy of your time. You don't think of me as unfixable anymore."

Well, that was sure an optimistic, yet twisted way of looking at it. Sasuke hadn't realized that before. I guess he had been seeing her in a new light, lately. He looked at Sakura knowingly, only to pick up another onigiri to shove in his mouth as a guilty pleasure. He better start laying off the treats.

Sakura began to giggle uncontrollably, the tears leaving her eyes and twinkling down her face. Her eyes had changed from their usual emerald green to purple pools. Two white rings with distanced lines started to appear, constantly spinning and spinning, making him feel a little dizzy. He looked up in unfiltered surprise. Was that all it took to unlock a foreigners Kekkei Genkai?

'Unforeseen happiness,'

He thought. I guess it was that way sometimes. He should start getting her to work with her new dōjutsu.

Sakura was still giggling.

It was evening now, and Sasuke didn't really do much to help. Just quickly read the scrolls and hung out the rest of the time. Sakura's dōjutsu would pop up whenever he made her laugh, and a small smirk would appear on his face. Sakura waved goodbye to him as he started to roof-jump back to his abode. Her eyes were damp with tears. She was acting like a little baby, but for Sasuke to treat her as his equal we just really special, and she did something she hadn't done for a while now.

She took it to heart, and vowed to become a strong kunoichi who could stand up for herself, and could fight alongside her Team, giggling and smiling like today.

She vowed.

'Anything BUT Weak. That is what I strive to become.'

She pounded a fist on her chest as she looked up at the evening sky, the wind blowing her hair every which way.

'My teacher will be arriving tomorrow,'

She thought, and proceeded to read through her scrolls one more time, her purple eyes gleaming with love.

END OF PART III

 **Sorry about any spelling mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please, this one is a bit shorter.**

Sakura waited at the Training Grounds for her sensei to arrive. It was a relatively nice day. The sun flashed its bright lights onto your skin but there was the occasional breeze to cool you off. No surprises. She brought her lucky cherry blossom charm with her today for good fortune with her training.

Sakura had propped her back up against a tree patiently awaiting her lesson to begin. She had her legs stretched out and her arms by her side, fingers pulling at the moist grass. If she were to describe the situation in one word, she was BORED.

Nothing to do, just wait. She couldn't start practicing because she didn't want to waste any chakra, she had already stretched, laid out her scrolls, etc. the only thing she could do is turn her Kekkei Genkai on and off because she noticed it didn't take up any chakra. So her eyes were jade green, and the next moment amethyst purple. She also noticed she could sense chakra signatures more clearly, even if they were hiding (other Genin playing hide and seek nearby) which would be pretty amazing in battle. She wrote it down on a piece of paper for later use. Sakura then leaned her head back and blinked before closing her eyes, turning off her Kekkei Genkai. She desperately wanted to know more, she was greedy for answers. But patience was key, and right now all she could do was doze off, awaiting her life to move forward.

Taki had rushed through the Main Gates, cursing in her head as she sped through the busy streets of Konoha.

'Crap, crap, craaaap!'

It replayed in her head, over and over, negating herself for being so COMPLETELY late for her training session with a little girl. Kakashi had personally requested she come over to help, being one of the most skilled Water ANBU. Her expression changed from frustration to irritation. She bit her lip, hard, as she imagined his jeering face and the stupidly obvious smirk under his mask in her head. So ANNOYING. She wanted to pound him right then and there.

'God dangit, Kakashi! I hate you! I hate, hate, HATE YOU!'

Out of anger she pulses chakra down to her feet and slid on the water forming below them, making it through the village speedily. What nerve he had to call her, DIRECTLY AFTER a mission, an unusually draining one at that, to come and train some little brat that was under HIS tutelage! She bounded down the village streets, still covered in DRIED BLOOD and DIRT. It's like he gets more useless by the second. She could feel the throbbing pain in her lip from her previous bite. She quickly healed it up with a quick burst of chakra and started relaying information in her head.

'Training Ground 7, right?'

She checked the map Kakashi sent her and inwardly groaned. From where she was, it was halfway across the village! She screamed a shrill scream out loud of out frustration and went down on all fours, now pumping water onto the palms of her hands. She forced it to be more jagged, faster. She ran down the village like a cheetah with the occasional slide. All the while she wondered where that lazy man was now. If he shows up at the training session, god forbid...

She had jumped into the trees so she could get into the Grounds from above. Each jump was forceful, as she felt the wind pushing her back. She used her chakra to slice it out of the way. What kind of super all powerful blessed being within the body of a petite girl would she be training with for a month?

She had stopped in her tracks to stand on a sturdy stick and bent down to see a pink haired girl leaning on the tree, sleeping dreamily. She took off her mask and scowled with a passion.

Taki let a river of water escape her palm and splash onto the girl face, hard, like a faucet. She didn't forget to put some of her chakra into it to add the little extra STING.

'Screw this. Screw her. Screw this entire situation.'

Thought Taki in her head. She was in for a rude awakening.

Sakura had her eyes fluttered shut for a while low, only to feel a slow trickle of water splash onto her nose and slide down her chin. This trickle got stronger and stronger till it felt like someone had unleashed a power hose on her. Her eyes snapped open to move herself out of the vicinity, with a swift forward roll.

A figure, in stained ANBU clothing, jumped down from their perch and stared a cold stare directly into her eyes. Her face was slim and sculpted, her hair bleach blonde with a dark red highlight at the tip of each strand. Her left eyebrow was covered with her square fringe, but she bet the left was as perfect as the right. Her eyes were bloodshot, but somehow she made it work. Her lips were plump, and colored. She was slightly curvaceous, and her eyes, her red eyes, they reminded her of Sasuke's Sharingan. They see elegant, yet horrifying. They continued the icy stare till Sakura looked like she was in a trance.

'She is so pretty. She must be my mentor.'

Sakura thought in her head. She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt herself crouched down, a katana wedged into the tree behind her. Without knowing, she had reflexively ducked to avoid the spinning metal heading for her neck. Was she really her mentor?

'Is she another attacker like the red-haired girl?'

The woman's eyes had lost their killing intent, and she plastered on a big smile, which reminded her of Naruto. "At least you have fast reflexes!" She inquired, Sakura still slightly shaking from the rush. She bounded over to Sakura in huge steps and leaned over to extend her hand to either pull Sakura up or to shake Sakura's hand. "My name is Taki. Nice to meet'cha!" She said giddily. The woman must have mood swings very often, Sakura thought in her head. She took the outstretched hand into her own palm and was pulled back up onto her feet. Her instructor, Taki-sensei, had let go of her hand and looked Sakura up and down.

'She lets her hair flow by her sides. That will need to be fixed. She is wearing a swimsuit, prepared for the water training. Smart. She is lean, but her muscles have not yet emerged, but I can tell she doesn't do body training, something else, judging by her pruny hands and feet. Water training. She's definitely a work in progress.'

Sakura stood, staring at the woman who wouldn't stop staring at her. She stared back, as if not to appear shy. Taki-sensei sighed heavily and that caused Sakura to jump, but only in her head. "There are a few things that will need to be fixed with you. But right now, why don't you introduce yourself?" She sat down on the grass and motioned for Sakura to do the same. Sakura came closer to her and sat on her butt, her legs piled in to her chest but her arms supporting her back by stretching away and backwards from the rest of her body.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, or Ichigo. I am very determined to prove to the rest of my Genin Team that I am not weak, but very useful and can take care of myself. I am a medic nin so my grasp on chakra control is already great. I don't like any spicy things, but I LOVE sweets. I consider myself, right now at least, a fangirl with nothing to brag about in the least. And that is what I want to change. So far, I have only worked with my chakra control in the Water category. My three Chakra Natures are Water, Fire, and Lightning. Kakashi sensei is really useless."

Taki visibly gritted her teeth at the mention of that masked perv. "Please, let us not mention his dirty name during training, or ever."

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like me to show you what I've accomplished so far?"

"Yes, that would be helpful."

Sakura got up giddily and made her way towards the pond, and lightly stepped on the water surface. She channeled chakra to her feet and sunk underneath the liquid. She was there for a good five seconds, before lifting herself out with a tiny smile on her face. "The one who shall not be named told me to do 50 correctly in a row, and I finished it yesterday!"

Taki clapped meaningfully, actually impressed with her grasp on chakra control. " You have officially mastered this, but I want you to try and speed up the process of going under. But don't worry about that now, I'll be teaching you something useful, unlike the one who shall not be named."

She didn't mean that, chakra control were the fundamentals, and she couldn't move on without it. Even so, Sakura was really excited to actually learn something new.

"First, I will demonstrate."

Taki reached her arm out to the water, and a swirl of it came up to her, making the form of a whip. She slammed it against a tree a few times to show how much durability and how dense a completed water whip should have. The whip connected with the wood and left large gashes and slices through it. She dropped the water whip, the excess water splashing onto the grass. Sakura looked up with astonishment. This was amazing.

"That is how yours will turn out when you've mastered it. A whip is the best weapon for a water nature like yourself, since it has the ability to bend in all kinds of ways, flexible. Now, reach out your arm."

Sakura did as told, pushing her giddiness to the pit of her stomach to focus. If she could get this right in the first time, that would give her brownie points for a first impression.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine what you'd like your whip to look like. Make it generic for now. Gather chakra to look like your whip and...open."

Sakura peeked out under her eyelids to see a water whip in her hand, perfectly still. It looked just like Taki's, being the only whip she'd ever seen.

"You're pretty good for a beginner. " said Taki, praising her.

Sakura let a smile tug at her lips, but she didn't look up. Just stared down happily at the creation in her hand. Her green eyes glowed with relief.

"Even so-"

Just as Taki began her sentence Sakura attempted to flick her wrist to make the whip move, so Taki could praise her more. The water splattered everywhere, but mostly onto Sakura's body. She was now soaked, her face dripping with embarrassment. Literally. Her hair did the same annoying splat and she quickly flicked it behind her ear.

"Even so...there are many things you did not think about. Such as the durability of the whip."

She motioned to the small puddle gathering near Sakura, what used to be her whip and her pride.

"Don't worry. I have seen so many others who couldn't even make a whip like you did on the first try. You were right down to the tiniest detail. You're doing really good. Now try it again, but make it feel thicker, denser in your grasp. You'll get it right. "

Sakura had tried it again, again and again and again, meditating and visualizing. She didn't forget to make it feel thick and strong, she decided to make the whips metal, but flexible. She opened her eyes once more to look at her creation. The whip was lined with a thick steel coating and again looked like Taki's just to be safe. Sakura flicked her wrist, as perfect as possible this time. The whip didn't splatter at all, in fact it hit a tree and left a sizeable dent.

Taki stared in utter surprise. They had been here awhile, the sun was going down. And already her student had made the whip work. She'd seen people take weeks to make that happen. Was it her Ichigo genes? They did always seem like fast learners. Taki remembered something urgent that needed to be done. It involves the one who shall not be named's head.

"Hey Sakura, let's pack up for today. I'll meet you here tomorrow at sunrise, okay? I have something to kill."

She poofed away, leaving a confused Sakura and her whip behind.

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, the sun down and nightfall just now covering her. She had packed up her scrolls and everything, but not upset even the slightest that Taki didn't get a chance to read them. All she could think about was her whip. Finally, she learned something that could be used in battle!

Unknowingly her Kekkei Genkai had been turned on because of how happy she was, and also unknowingly she ran into somebody.

Both bodies landed hard on the floor in the middle of the village street, rubbing their foreheads. "Owie..." Sakura recognized the voice immediately. She whipped her head up to see Hinata, her legs tucked in and her arms covering her face, her hands rubbing her forehead. "Hinata, it's me! Sakura!" She said. The girl made sure her Kekkei Genkai was off before her green eyes met with opal. "Oh, h-hi Sakura-san..." responded Hinata quietly. Sakura began to think about if all the Hyūga Clan was like this, excluding Neji of course.

'How can someone so good at chakra control negate herself so much? If only I could do that...that's it!'

Sakura took her hands in Hinata's, unphased by the shocked look on her face. "Are you free tomorrow morning?"

"W-well, around 8:00 I guess..."

"Will you train with me?!"

"Wh-what? Why me? There are so many others..."

"Your skill is exactly what I'm looking for."

Now Hinata looked up with her innocent eyes and said, "I mean, if it's what you want..I'd gladly train with you." She offered a small smile but Sakura knew it was more. She confirmed everything with Hinata and left her to get home, it was dark.

Sakura began walking back to her house, humming a happy tune to herself. Everything was going perfectly. She looked up ahead to see her home in the distance, practically calling for her. She burst into a run to meet her destiny but was suddenly stopped by a figure clothed in black. She was grabbed and gagged.

Sakura felt fear run through her as she was grabbed by the figure forcefully and had a thick rope inserted into her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she was hoisted onto the shoulder of her attacker, only seeing a glint of red before she blacked out.

All that was left under the yellow streetlight was a bag of scrolls and a misplaced cherry blossom charm.

[B]END OF PART IIII

 **Sorry about any spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this one! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, review please!**

Sakura's eyes snapped open to the sound of metal clanking against each other. Her eyes widened then immediately squinted to adjust to the darkness of the room. There was a puddle of water and the occasional drip, drip, drip from the leak in the ceiling. There were gears turning in the corners of the room, most likely the cause of that clanking sound. There was a table beside her, covered in neatly organized equipment. She recognized it immediately, they were surgical tools that were frequently used in the hospital. But why would they need it here? Where was she? Just then, there was a small click, light bleeding in through what she assumed was the door. Her eyes tightly wound shut, the newborn light in the room straining her vision.

The man wore an outfit similar to Sakura's, except the torso wasn't tight fitting, in fact he wore long sleeves underneath, and the extra fabric in front of his groin was a dull yellow color. He wore Ninja pants with bandages across his calfs and the standard Ninja shoes. There was a purple rope clad on his upper torso, the bow in the back upturning. He had long strait black hair and his eyes made him look like a snake. He looked familiar. VERY familiar.

Sakura made a move to get up to approach him, but was brought down again by the chakra strings attaching her body to a table. When did that get there? As soon as Sakura moved an unbearable headache attacked her senses. She groaned outwardly in pain.

"My dear, don't be so hasty. You must resssst." he said, and Sakura remembered him clearly.

"Orochimaru," she hissed. She remembered this man from the Chūnin Exams. The way he attacked them. The way he hurt Sasuke. And how useless she was during it all. Her voice was croaky and dry.

He said nothing. He just walked over and proceeded to place a mask on his face. It was an surgical mask, which made Sakura think of hat he was about to do. She struggled fiercely against the chakra keeping her restricted. She pushed and pulled and bit at it, each move making her realize her frail her body really was. Severely beaten and battered, bleeding from various places, but her eyes were giving off the worst pain. She could hear them pulsing in her ears.

She wanted anything than surgery from such a deranged man. She was scared out of her mind, she kicked and screamed, tears welling up in her eyes and she felt the cold metal make contact with her skin. It slipped under, making her scream in anguish. He hadn't added any morphine, or anything. He slit her in various places and let the unmistakeable red liquid ooze out of the edges.

He also hit one of her chakra points, causing her to pass out. Now he could work in peace. "Sweet dreams, Sakura-chan," he called out to her unmoving body. "Your new power will be fully exploited."

Sakura had so many questions.

"Why am I here?"

"What does he want from me?"

"Where is the Leaf Village?"

"When was I brought here?"

"What...what is he going to do to me?!"

Tears slipped out of her eyes, her body still limp. Orochimaru continued working. "Sakura-Chan, you'll love it." He said to her sleeping body.

He worked for eight hours until he finished the operation. Sakura slept soundly, bandages covering various places on her, but mostly her eyes. He had tightly wrapped them so nothing could be seen. Orochimaru unleashed the chakra strings and brought Sakura over to a pole. He sat her back on the pole and tied her hands behind the pole and put her feet in chains attached to iron bars. The snake then took a good look at his work. The girl was covered head to toe in bandages, her eyes having several rounds of them. She was already severely beaten and battered, nearly to death.

Orochimaru sighed and began to walk out of the room. "I must work on Sasuke now," he said to no one in particular.

\--Hours Later--

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see nothing but darkness. Not even silhouettes of figures in the darkness, she couldn't see anything but pitch black. She attempted to get up only to be dragged back down harshly by her bound arms and legs. She dragged herself back down with a heavy pant, but attempting to get up once again. Her shackles clicked onto each other as she moved around in a desperate attempt to get up. She dropped onto her bottom once more with a thud. She began to yell, scream, kick, shout. Tears stung her eyes more than they usually did.

"Someone! Anyone! Help! HELP!"

No response. Water flowed from underneath her bandages, getting them wet. For once. For once in her life all thoughts of being weak left her, and she felt confident in her abilities. For once, she was strong. She had a teacher to nurture her powers. Sasuke and Kakashi finally paid attention to her. She wasn't weak. But now...she wasn't so sure. Her bandages unwrapped themselves from her eyes to reveal to pairs of dead cerulean blue eyes, tears flowing out of every crack.

Was she weak? That was the question she had asked herself so many times, so many years. The Wave Mission. The Chūnin Exams. So many times she had asked herself that same question. She didn't do anything when the village was in danger, as a Ninja, not as a person. When Sasuke was hurt, she just stood around and cried like a baby, when she had enough skills to ease his pain she just watched him. She watched him get hurt and bruised and Naruto was the one who had to save him. When she finally got her butt up to protect those two Ino and TenTen's teammates still had to come and help. Can't she do anything on her own?

She felt anger well up in her throat. She closed her new puffy blue eyes and concentrated. She didn't say a word, she didn't make a movement. She hasn't completely mastered this yet, but it should work. She imagined a hard, steel, chakra-infused, sharp, molding whip. She pushed chakra into her hands and gripped them together to feel a watery substance. There it was, waiting for her to make the first move. Sakura couldn't help it, her cracked lips upturned into a smile.

Sakura got a grip on the whip and began to grind it against the chains to free her. The chain broke with one swift move, the chakra in the whip becoming sharp. She quickly, but not as quickly as she usually would, retracted her hands from behind the pole and began to cut open the shackles on her legs. As soon as they were open Sakura got up and began to run towards the nearest exit. She tripped and stumbled on herself, eventually starting to limp. She pushed open the door to reveal a dimly lit hallway. Sakura forgot about her bodily struggles and broke into a run. Every muscle in her body began to ache as she took off.

She was on her way out.

Sakura ran and ran and ran, the hallway seemed never-ending. Her eyesight was beginning to waver. She had just had an operation, but her vision started to become extremely blurry. She took many turns and twists and began to book it down the stairs. At that moment, her eyesight gave out. Everything went black for a full second, causing Sakura to freeze in fear mid-step, and collapse, rolling down the rest of the stairs.

Her bandages unwound themselves in many places. She hit the cursed wall with a small thud. She wanted tears to come, but willed against it. She attempted to move her body back up but it wouldn't budge. She rolled on her back and pulled herself up with a nearby pole. She leaned at it and made contact with a conveniently-placed mirror. She got a good, hard look of herself.

The first big thing she noticed was her eyes. They weren't their usual jade green anymore. They were now a bright blue, with tiny little purple dots circling the pupil. She had to admit, it looked pretty cool, but she immediately missed the usual color she looked at each morning. "Curse you, Orochimaru." she said under her breath. Why did he do this? Did he take her Kekkei Genkai?

Her eyes were puffy from her earlier frustration crying, and her lips were split and very dry. She had multiple bruises on her face and scratches and scrapes all over her arms and legs. Sakura decided to heal herself later. She had a big bruise circling her mid-torso, probably by being carried away by that man. Speaking of which, how long has she been here? Her feet were bare and dry. There was dirt caked onto the bottom, along with dried blood. Her toenails were cut, most likely for a DNA sample, but not damaged in any way. Her fingernails had dirt caked underneath but was also untouched. She had to get out of here before someone came.

After her examination, she continued to run through out the building until finally, reaching an exit. Her bandages had all fallen off and she re-wrapped them all over her feet and hands to avoid further damaging. She pushed open the thick door to be met with a grassy clearing. There was a soft wind that blew Sakura's dirty hair with it. How was she going to get home? If she really was in the Sound Village then it should be at least a days worth of going by tree and in perfect health but in her state she'd be lucky to make it there in a week! She started to contemplate her recent training.

'If imagining an item in my hand turns to water, it works with everything else, right? That means I can get a form of transportation?'

 **'Should be able to.'**

Now Sakura was a bit excited. She'd need something comfortable, fast, but still cool looking. She needed something where she wouldn't be moving her muscles in any way. She stood in the clearing a moment before coming down with an answer. She began to concentrate. She wanted it's silky smooth texture, it's curved yet framed image, it's chakra infused speed. She began to image it forming not in her hand, but on her back. A trick she learned in the hospital, emitting chakra in different places on your body. A pair of water wings emerged from her back. She gleamed.

'This is exactly what I need.'

Sakura began to steadily lift herself up in the air, flapping the wings lightly. The grass around her blew away from her figure, the oncoming wind blowing the plants away like same magnets.

At that moment she flapped the wings hard and burst into the clouds. Only water droplets and Orochimaru's hideout were left behind. No trace of the pink haired girl. She made sure not to forget this clearing, so she could inform the Hokage on this.

She soared into the air like a bird. She did several flips and turns and glided like an eagle. She let out several chuckles and giggles through the entire ordeal.

This is the first time she had ever done something like this. This was the first time she was on her own, doing something of her own free will. She didn't have to check in with her team for permission. She didn't have to ask anyone for anything. She made her own decisions. Was this what a Ninja was? Either way, she loved it. She was starting to doubt how weak she really was. She infiltrated Orochimaru's base and got out of there, not without stealing a few scrolls of course, and is now getting back to Konoha via sky, all with her own ability.

Of course, he had messed with her body and she had yet to figure out what he had actually done, but she still felt special. Very special. She wasn't weak. She wasn't useless. She just grabbed a few scrolls from Orochimaru and is now on a getaway, using all her own power to create durable water wings to glide her back home. Actually, these things were so fast she could already see the gates in the distance! As she approached, she stopped over the gates to look down on the village.

What a view! Sakura began to steadily lower herself over the gates and onto the stone floor. Some guards came out and began to get some kunai ready for when she landed. She quickly showed them her Leaf hitai ate and they lowered the kunai, but not too much and case she was using the Transformation Jutsu. She respected their paranoia and carefully lowered herself down and dropped her weapons pouch on the floor for them to investigate, then introduced herself to the place she loved.

Her first stop was her house, to tend to her wounds. She limped through the streets of Konoha, not wanting to waste her remaining chakra before she gets home. The villagers welcome her with stares and whispers. She did look like a mess. Sakura bet they were wondering why she didn't just go to the hospital. But not just that. Sakura knew a lot of the people around this area, and all the talk was "What happened to Sakura-chan's eyes?!"

She should've expected that one. To be honest the newly cerulean eyed girl was too busy on getting home to really think of all the extra stuff. At this point in time, it didn't really matter. She inwardly shrugged it off and continued to her house. That is, until a yellow blur stopped her. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?! I'll take you to the hospital-SAKURA! YOUR EYES!" Naruto, as usual, was being impulsive but she liked the fact he worried about her. She still didn't tell them about her powers. She should get to that soon. "Naruto, in...I'm really sorry. For everything. I'll explain it all to you tomorrow. But right now, please trust me. Go on and tell Sasuke and Kakashi sensei too. I'll be at the meet up tomorrow."

She pulled him into a warm but cautious hug, careful not to strain her muscles too much. Naruto hesitated, then wrapped him arms gently around her. "I will always trust you, Sakura. Please don't get into too much trouble." He broke the hug, looking at her sternly. "And I don't wanna see you returning to the village like this again! Where were you?! Everyone was out looking for you! I thought..I thought you left the village..." she almost burst into tears at how cute he was. She had somewhere to go so she had to end the conversation. She smiled and began to walk/limp off. "See you tomorrow!" she called out to him. He let out a sigh and offered to walk her home. Sakura of course said no, she could handle it all herself.

Sakura was in the comfort of her own room, also in the comfort of new clothes, tending to her wounds. She was working on her arms. The scrapes and scratches and cuts and bruises. She had also healed all the muscles in them. That took her roughly an hour since she is still learning and there were so many small injuries it took a longer time than one big injury. She had started on her torso when there was a knock at her door. She pulled down her Haruno Clan embroidered tunic and headed to the door. She began walking down the stairs.

'I wonder who it is.'

 **'I bet you ten dollars it's Sasuke.'**

'Yeah right.'

' **20.'**

'Where would you even get the money from me?'

' **Okay, I'll take a portion of your chakra reserves. Very small.'**

'Deal.'

' **Was I right?'**

Sakura slowly opened the front door, silently wishing it wasn't who she thought it was. The boy wore a dark blue tracksuit with ninja shoes. It looked seriously weird. She cracked open the door lightly more to reveal, you guessed it,

' **SASUKE!'**

"Tch." Sakura said out loud, meaning to say it to her surprise visitor. This was getting old. "What was that." he responded. "Again with the non-questions.." Sakura rubbed her temples in frustration.

She seriously looked like an old man right now. She was covered in bruises and scratches and had bandages wrapped tightly around her hands and feet. She smelled funny, and was wearing a tunic covered in the Haruno Clan symbol, and some black pajama shorts. She really did look like an old man. He sighed and handed her a bag. "Kakashi told me to deliver this to you. Also, come by for training tomorrow. We're having an all day session so get some sleep." Sakura took the bag and set it down behind the door, then looked at him. Coincidentally, the same look he gave to her when he wanted her to speak first. She was not oblivious to this fast and sneered unintentionally at him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he left.

Sakura gave him this indescribable look, like she wanted him to stay and leave at the same time. She picked up the bag and brought it back to her room, dropping it in a corner. She decided to be hasty and heal her entire body with a burst of chakra. It worked, but her supply was nearly out. She flopped onto the bed.

'I'll take a shower tomorrow morning and check that bag Parakeet (because of his hair) gave to me.'

' **Hehe!'**

'What is it now?'

' **You know exactly what it is.'**

Sakura felt the last drops of chakra being drained out of her body. She inwardly cursed. Before she passed out, she muttered something.

'Screw you, Inner.'

END OF PART IIIII

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

Sakura was at the Training Grounds, an hour early to work on her own moves. The wind swept her hair back and forth as she looked at her creation. A sword made out of complete water, infused with her chakra. She took a stance and slashed at a nearby tree. A scratch mark was embedded into the wood, at least two inches deep. Sakura smiled. She experimented some more, adding more chakra to see more progress, but less chakra. Adding less chakra to see less progress, but adjusted the way she swung to receive the same progress as if she added chakra, and so on. This went on for about an hour until Sakura made a revolution. She pushed up the sunglasses she wore to cover her eyes.

Sweat sliding down her face and dropping off her chin, she took a stance. She angled her wrist slightly and moved her foot back an inch. She narrowed her eyes and loosened her frame. She lept up from her back foot and slid the blade clean into the tree. It went more than halfway through, knocking it down. Smoke drifted from around the tree and into the atmosphere. Sakura had just cut a tree clean without using the least of chakra. She balled her hand into a gust and pumped it into the air. She jump around and flew a bit with her water wings, then drifted slowly to the ground to start the cycle over again. Through all this, she didn't notice her teammates looking at her with the most perplexed look. She froze as she felt chakra flare up around her and whipped out her wings to get out of the area. She looked down to see a blond and black head of hair, staring up at her, shocked. She just giggled and drifted back down. Now was the time she would explain everything to her team. She plopped down on the grounds, her wings splashing into puddles of water around her. "Let me explain," was her first sentence to them.

She then burst into a long story, talking about when she first discovered her powers, her various meet ups with Sasuke, Kekkei Genkai, her sensei Taki-san and that red-haired girl she ran into and ended up fighting, being captured by Orochimaru, finding new ways to control her water, escaping the Sound Village, etc etc. Naruto looked at her in complete awe, while Sasuke didn't have his usual bored face on, but his eyes were glazed over. It seemed he was sort of listening. Sakura smiled. She liked the fact that he listened to at least a portion of it. They were talking so long they hadn't even realized Kakashi appeared and started listening. "Yo." He breathed out. They all jumped and got up. "Judging from this story, Sakura will be doing different training than the two of you. Sakura, you will be learning a fire Jutsu. Sasuke will be helping you. When Sakura is done she will go back to water Jutsu and Sasuke and Naruto will also be working on chakra control."

"Why do I have to be the one to teach Sakura?" asked Sasuke. Sakura looked over at him, about to answer his question before Kakashi interrupted her.

"Since you have a Fire Nature, and know Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)

I figured you're pretty much perfect. Anyway, let's get this lesson started, shall we? Naruto, go get started on water-walking."

"Yessir!" Naruto replied happily.

Sakura sighed and went over into the direction her scrolls and things were in. She picked up the Abilities Scroll and quickly skimmed through it. All the while, Sasuke was looking down at her, his shadow hovering over Sakura's hunched figure. Out of nowhere she quickly closed the scroll and walked over to a grassy clearing. She then stared at Sasuke expectantly. He looked back at her with irritation. She hadn't said a word and look at her now. She could have at least gave him one of her trademark giggles. "What Jutsu are we going to be working on?" She asked politely.

"The Fireball Jutsu. Should be easy enough."

"How long did it take you to master it?"

Sasuke's eye slightly twitched to her reply. It had taken him at least a month.

"A few days," he lied.

Sakura looked at him hard. Her gaze pierced through the back of his egotistical head. She shook it off.

"What are the hand signs?"

"Horse, Tiger Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. In that order."

"Hmmm.."

Sakura did the hand signs, breathed in air and blew it out. A small burst of fire rang out. Sasuke snickered. She ignored him and tried it again, this time concentrating chakra in her stomach. It came out a bit bigger than before and Sasuke watched with a smirk. Her last attempt was to concentrate chakra into her outward breaths and in her mouth, which was no easy feat. She took a stance, the same she took with her water sword.

She didn't bother to breathe in, she just let the rest of the air out. A huge ball of fire engulfed a tree, setting it aflame. Branches fell and the wood burned. Sakura materialized her water whip instantly and began to put the fire out. Everyone watched her. They watched her climb up the tree with her chakra perfectly while still using chakra to manipulate water, and put out a fire she made on the third try. Kakashi and Naruto stared in shock, Sasuke was painted with a small frown. When Sakura finished, she used her Medical Ninjutsu to fix the tree by inserting healing chakra into its roots. Sasuke called her over. When she reached him, he asked her some questions.

"How did you do that?"

"It's seems to me not everyone learns something the same way, so the way you were taught probably isn't the best way for you. I like to learn a Jutsu and experiment with it to make it full power! That's how I learn."

"Well either way, you've mastered the Jutsu. Bye now."

He turned on his heel and left, leaving Sakura to her own devices. She squealed and ran back over to her scrolls, this time pulling out a Water-Style Jutsu. The front cover read, 'Water Dragon Jutsu.' She opened it and began to read through.

'42 hand signs. Hm, I wonder.."

She flipped back to her Kekkei Genkai scroll to see if she could learn this any easier. A few minutes later, she sighed. Then groaned. Then screamed. Then kicked her legs back and forth and punched the ground. Everyone stared at her get up and pick up the Water Dragon Jutsu Scroll again and begin to read it.

"Why can't my eye copy abilities like the Sharingan can?! So I have to memorize 42 hand signs in order?!'

[B]'You already have a photographic memory. Just look at the picture then try it out.'

'True that.'

Sakura flipped over important-looking pages and straight to the hand signs. She quickly looked over them all and got up to try it herself. She walked over to where the boys were training since the pond was in that area and stepped on the water. She sat Indian style and focused her chakra to turn on her Kekkei Genkai. It didn't feel the same as it did the last time. It felt like so many things were happening all at once. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She quickly scanned through all 42 hand signs, focused her chakra and waited. A gigantic dragon appeared out of the water and collided with the boys. Kakashi avoided the attack while Sasuke and Naruto rammed right into it, especially Naruto. He actually ran up to it. Sakura peeked over her closed eyelids to see Sasuke and Naruto on the grass, soaking wet, and Kakashi standing in a tree, a shocked look in his eye. Sakura turned off her Kekkei Genkai and stared at all of them. A smile began to take over till it upped into a huge grin. "Yatta!" She said as she jumped off the water, arms flailing in the air. "First try!"

"FIRST TRY?!" They all responded. That was the Water Dragon Jutsu! 42 hand signs and she got it perfect on the first try?!

Sakura's Dragon retreated back to her, staring at them with cold red eyes. She waved it down to disappear. Yet another weapon in her arsenal. Now all that was left was to find a way to make it as strong as possible without wasting too much chakra. Each time something amazing happened Sakura wasn't as surprised as before. They were coming in abundance now, but Sakura knew this wasn't enough to catch up with her team. So she would keep working, till she's at the top. She pumped her fist into the air one more time and recited her nindo.

"Anything BUT weak."

Training was over soon enough, and Sakura stayed behind and waited for Taki-sensei to show up. Sasuke and Naruto also waited behind, and Kakashi. Sakura noticed this and stopped arranging her scrolls and turned her head over to them. "What are you guys doing?"she asked.

"What are YOU doing?" drawled Kakashi. The thing was he knew exactly what she was doing, he was the one who got her a mentor. Sakura deduced that Naruto and a Sasuke were staying after for extra training with Kakashi and decided to let it go. She was sort of in the same boat, anyway.

She finished arranging her scrolls and brought out her thermal cup, and took a quick swig out of it. The hot chocolate burned her tongue slightly, warming her insides. She set the cup down and took off her Ninja garb, which she sported a dull-colored full body swimsuit underneath. She threw her other clothes to the side. Then she walked over to where the guys were training, sat down under a tree all snug, and watched them. Of course they ignored her being busy and all that, but Naruto kept sneaking glances at her and smiling. Sasuke would always take the opportunity to steal a swift kick.

She couldn't be happier when she was with her boys.

 **END OF PART 6**

 **Sorry it was short, next chapter will be longer. Hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This ones also short, but the next one will hopefully be longer. Enjoy! Lies. Sorry about any mistakes.**

Taki-sensei arrived an hour later, around the time when Sasuke and Naruto finished training and decided to wait with her. Well, just Naruto, Sakura was sure Sasuke was just resting till she had the strength to leave. The sun was now beginning to set, a small crack of orange light descending on the sky. Sakura couldn't help but smile, she had always loved sunsets. It hasn't come yet but the anticipation for it is killing her. She had zoned out like she had done many times before, only flinching to see a hand waving in her face. She impulsively slapped it away and scooted back. "Ow.." creaked Naruto. Sakura could feel a slight heat on her cheeks, but was quickly washed away by his next question.

"Why are you not healing us again?"

"I told you Naruto, Taki-sensei will be here any moment and I don't want to waste my chakra-"

At that moment a dead body plopped itself at their feet, eyes still open. Naruto screamed, Sasuke backed up and Sakura quickly picked it up and threw it into a bush, a wide grin spread on her face. "Not gonna work today, Taki-sensei." Naruto and Sasuke glanced at her in surprise, less on the account this was her mentors doing but her nonchalant way of picking up a lifeless form and throwing it in a bush. "Taki?" they both said at the same time.

At that moment a figure appeared in front of them, dried blood covering most places on her ANBU uniform, including the majority of her hamster mask. She had her sword equipped and held a female figure underneath her arm. Sakura would ask about that later, it looked like another dead body. Sasuke could see her red eyes through the holes in her thick facade. Is it Sharingan? Another Uchiha? He quickly went to retrieve the mask but was thrown down by the woman it was attached to, spinning him around and letting go, causing him to fly up, then back down. He landed on his back with a soft thud. Sakura paid no attention, since it was already all on her teacher. "Taki-sensei, I am ready."

"Good. You sure you want them to watch?"

"It's fine!"

"Ok, then..."

Both Sakura and Taki took a stance, and pulled out two different weapons made out of water from their chakra. Sakura had turned on her Kekkei Genkai, and so did Taki. Sasuke had secretly scooted over back to Naruto to stay out of the way. He smirked.

'This better be good,' he thought to himself.

Out of nowhere a kunai made out of water came barreling towards Taki from a tree directly behind her. Sakura, which was most likely just a water clone, jumped out of the way and into the bushes, masking her chakra. She threw a smoke bomb after hiding in the bush and began to run straight parallel of where Taki was standing. She made sure that her mentor could see her moving around in the thick coverings. "I can see you," she called out in no particular direction.

Taki pulled out a kunai and shot it in front her, making sure she could hear the water clone dispersing. The fog quickly dissipated. At that moment, Sakura, who was still in a tree, cut a rope. She had created a trap off the top of her head in record speeds underneath the cover of the smoke, and began summoning her Water Dragon as soon as the water sword was unleashed to slice through Taki's head. Of course, the ANBU avoided it, taking a route tojump into the air. Sakura took thisan oppurtunity and let her Dragon come loose.

She quickly threw another smoke bomb at Taki, and it stuck into her chest, preventing her from seeing anything. The Water Dragon emerged out of the fog and attacked the woman square in the stomach, as Sakura slowly added chakra for that extra sting. Her teacher flew into a tree, and poofed into a log. Sakura quickly jumped out of the tree before her enemy had the chance to cut her throat and summoned her wings. She flew up into the sky and hovered over Naruto and Sasuke, who were watching the sparring match intently.

'What's going to happen?'

They kept asking themselves that same question as each event unfolded. If only Sasuke could have a mentor this dedicated to slicing his head off, it would do wonders for his agility and his way of handling things under pressure. Naruto was so proud of the girl, his teammate, fighting on the same terms with an ANBU. The fight was mesmerizing.

Sakura summoned many different weapons with her water, not putting extra chakra in any

of them so she could save up for the bigfinale. She launched them in all directions, and saw a figure move from one tree to another. There she was. The newly blue eyed girl kept spawning more and more weapons, eventually causing her opponent to bring up a shield of water.

Perfect.

The Haruno quickly closed in, making the hand signs for a Fireball Jutsu. She had to finish off Taki now, or else she would lose. Sakura breathed in a huge breath of air and put the rest of her chakra into the attack. A gigantic swirl of heat erupted from her lips, blanketing the rest of the forest in the element. The water shield eventually broke, meaning Taki was being burned to a crisp. Sakura quickly backed up, and set herself down in the middle of the grassy clearing, winded. A figure appeared next to her and Sakura's reaction time was slow. Before she even got on her knees she was heading face first into the dirt. Taki had kicked her, nothing breaking her fall but her body. Sakura laid there for a few moments, before Taki finally pulled her up and set her on a tree trunk. "You don't know when a fight will end. Don't be so risky. But you nearly got my clone there."

'Ah, it was just a clone.'

The blue-eyed girl felt a bit stupid when she hadn't even realized there was more than a 50% chance of that figure moving around in the trees could be a clone. Sakura closed her eyes in peace, relaying the events of the fight, figuring out ways to counter Taki's attacks in

her head.

"You've learned lots of new Jutsu, Sakura. But the Water Dragon Jutsu? That's amazing! 42 hand signs!"

Sakura smiled slightly as she absorbed the praise. She closed her eyes in utter defeat. She should have known better.

Sasuke in Naruto watched the whole scene in utter shock. It actually looked like Sakura was about to win against an ANBU there! Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes.

"Like that'll ever happen." he assured himself silently. Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling he got when watching Sakura fight. It felt weird, made him want to go up there and beat her, show her that he could kill that woman easy. He recognized it was jealousy. She was better than him now. She knew more Jutsu, had better chakra control, and was the closest one here to actually tricking an ANBU. She was the strongest one on the team now, and Sasuke wast having it. Looks like he'll have all-night training tonight, too.

Taki used Medical Ninjutsu and healed up Sakura, then came over and did the same for the boys. When she turned around she was tackled back onto the ground by Sakura, a kunai held at her throat. Sakura took the opportunity to attack her sensei when her back was turned and thought she was unconscious. She thinks it worked. Well, she was wrong. Taki poofed into a log and kicked Sakura back down in

the ground, fully aware of the entire plan, only to look down at her ACTUALLY unconscious form. The teacher once again propped her up against a tree. "Goodness Sakura, you're such a hard worker. Girl I'll have to wait till later to break the news..." Taki murmured to herself. Now this caught the two spectators' attention. "What you you mean 'break the news'?" inquired Sasuke.

"You'll find out soon enough. She isn't ready yet, she must learn of all three of her elements. And that-" she motioned to the redhead she dropped in a corner-"is what she is for. That woman will be teaching Sakura to control her Fire Nature. They have already met once before. Her name is [Aka /p/gexcg7]. She can probably help with your Fire Nature too, Sasuke."

"I never told you about that."

"I can tell by the way your chakra flows. And that blonde over there, must have a Wind Nature." she briefly pointed to Naruto and he flinched, but grinned immediately after. "Wow, you know a lot Taki-san!"

"I know, hehe! Anyway, Sakura's training is over, so I'll come back for her later in the evening."

"Ok." they both said in unison as they watched the ANBU disappear with Sakura's stuff. Was it

always like this, Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura has more privileges than we do.

She has a better teacher.

She has more potential.

'Was it always like this?'

Sasuke was always the one on top. But now, something's different. She was advancing quickly, a bit too quickly. Now, she was officially better off than Sasuke was, and she was also stronger than Naruto, who was also advancing quickly. Now, Sasuke was the dead last on the team. And that was NOT how it was supposed to be.

Sasuke 'tched' and began to get up and walk over to his house. He heard Naruto calling after him but the onyx eyed boy ignored him. Sakura was not stronger than him. She was not. Sasuke was the strongest out of everyone in the Rookie 9, the STRONGEST. Everyone else is beneath him, right? So why was usuratonkachi and the fangirl suddenly better? That wasn't going to stay that way.

Sasuke was in front of the Uchiha Compound now, walking faster than he intended to. A strong wind blew by, highlighting the red gleam in his eyes. He could imagine her innocent face right now, her pink locks covering her shit eyelids.

He hated it. And from this day on,

Sakura was his rival.

 **END OF PART 7. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read up!**

The next day Sakura was at the Training Grounds, by herself this time. The slight chill in the air forced her to wear her winter Ninja garb, since it got colder with each whoosh of the wind. It was a relatively quiet day, no one bothering anyone who didn't want to be bothered. Sakura did not bring any of her scrolls, having memorized all of their contents. She quietly practiced her Fireball Jutsu, having heard that her new mentor would be coming today to teach her in the arts of fire. Since the lone Haruno only knew one Fire Jutsu she decided she might as well master it.

She tried out many different ways to do it, activating her Kekkei Genkai each time, and each time hearing a pulse beating in her ears, ringing throughout her head. She knew it had something to do with Orochimaru but could not place her finger on it yet. She knew she would find out soon enough so she pushed it out of her head. Sakura quickly dodged a kunai thrown at her from nowhere, slicing through the air beside her ear, but ultimately missing the target. She didn't start worrying about who threw it and why. Her body moved on its own. As soon as she dodged the kunai, a shower of fire senbon rained upon her, slicing her arms and legs and leaving burn marks and bruises.

'So they have a Fire nature,' the blue-eyed girl thought to herself. She quickly pulled out water from a nearby pond with her chakra and molded it into a huge crossbow, already pointed in the direction of the attacker. They had not hid their chakra but Sakura didn't let go of the fact it was just a clone. Sakura quickly fired in that direction and immediately after let out a swarm of water kunai in each direction to lure out her enemy. She felt her chakra take a slight dip, notifying her that she needs to use even less. She saw something shift behind the cover of the leaves, but Sakura was one step ahead. She quickly jumped into the trees and tackled her attacker, both of them falling off the branch and hitting the ground, the enemy Ninja breaking Sakura's fall.

The pink-haired girl repositioned herself and sat on her enemy's torso, and tied up their feet and arms with her ninja wire, and took their sword out of its scabbard and held it up to their throat threateningly. She had immediately recognized the bright red hair. It was the girl she had saved after trying to drown her! In hindsight, dumb idea. But what was she doing back here? Getting beaten by an unsuspecting kunoichi twice must have had it's fair blow on her ego. Sakura was secretly proud of her work and pressed harder on the currently glaring redhead. "Who are you, and what are you doing here? I will kill you."

"I can see the faint sparkle in your eyes. You haven't experienced what it's really like to kill someone. You don't have the guts for it, pinky."

Sakura pressed even harder on the girl's throat, little droplets of blood emerging from the sides of the metal substance, leaking onto the sword. This was when the girl in custody fell silent and quietly stared through Sakura, as if her attention were on something else. A bead of sweat dropped off Sakura's chin. Then the redhead smiled.

"I'm here to train your Fire Nature."

"Like I'd believe that crap."

Sakura had learned to become more resistant in the last few days, not agreeing completely as they confessed, which wasn't always gong to be true in the Ninja world.

"Take all my weapons and armor then. Just don't kill me. I can respect a person like you!"

The red-eyed girl quickly loosened her features, giving Sakura room to remove her valuables. She quickly went to work, and threw the things she acquired far away from the unmoving body. She kept all the rope she needed and efficiently tied the woman up against a tree for restricted movement. She quickly pulled her chakra into it to keep her from breaking the thick rope. Sakura brought chakra to her fingertips and sharpened it, making a chakra scalpel. She was ready to cut through this woman if she really needed to. For some strange reason she felt prepared for anything. But of course, she was wrong.

The woman lit herself on fire, quickly burning through Sakura's rope. Sakura used her modified version of Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu against her opponent, which hadn't completely burned through the rope yet, due to the added chakra keeping it together. The fireball connected with their heated body and Sakura had to assume she was being burned alive, and cautiously moved back a foot or two, making the sharpest water whip she could manage in anticipation for her opponent.

They quickly burst through the flames, unscathed. "I am the Wielder of The Flame Blade, Flame of Heaven," she said in a menacing tone as she formed a gigantic, sleek obsidian sword (Sakura guessed it was made from lava rock,) with bright red fire crackling on the rims, and a symbol carved into the sword, a little lower than the tip, the Japanese character for Hana.

She swiftly swung it towards Sakura but the pinkette nimbly avoided it. "Niatono no Shana will make good meal out of you, so listen up! I am your teacher, so respect me!" Her tone was hard, but sounded forced. Sakura was forced to infer that she isn't the type to usually act like this. She swung the giant sword once more, but this time fire engulfed the metal. Sakura once again dodged but a small piece of her hair was singed off. Her provoker cursed. She set the sword down and pushed Sakura to the ground. When did she get so close? She showed her the hand signs for a basic Jutsu, the Transformation Jutsu.

She was swallowed in flames but they died out to reveal a woman who looked exactly like Sakura, bruises and all. "The only difference with this Jutsu is that you put your fire nature chakra into it instead of your normal chakra, which would make a poof sound. Your fire would shower you in flames and your water would trap you in a ball of liquid. So anyway!

I'm Aka Hana! Nice to meet'cha!" Sakura was appalled at the change in mood, but took the suddenly outstretched hand and was pulled up. So her normal attitude was very peppy, unlike the dark and easily pissed attitude she took on earlier. They both introduced themselves politely and Aka-sensei apologized for her behavior and said the way Sakura acted was respectable. Aka quickly went through the basics of the way each Jutsu would be made if using fire chakra and strictly told her to keep all water away from her. "I am one who specializes in only fire, and my clan has a giant weakness for water. I cannot deal with it in any self-respecting way, and whenever I come in contact with it without covering myself in chakra it feels like my skin is being singed off my body."

Sakura briefly recalled the day they first met, when her teacher fell unconscious and Sakura had drowned her, only to see her recoil and scream out in what looked like unfiltered pain and suffering, which caused Sakura to take her out of the water. "That is a gigantic weakness for a Ninja that is very easy to exploit," the blue-eyed girl responded. "Yes, and I always lather myself in chakra before I go out on a mission, as the rest of my clan does. Living in the Sand means you don't come into much contact with water, making it hard to become immune to the substance. So please, I ask you refrain from using that Chakra Nature around me, because I don't always have my shield up in places I know I'm safe."

"Will do, Aka-sensei."

"Okay! Now that we have that all cleared up, why don't we skip the basics and teach you a Hana Clan Special Jutsu? We created it ourselves."

"Y-yes, please do!"

"Alright."

Aka-san took a seat in the grass and Sakura did the same. She slowly made the hand signs for the Jutsu, but not before waiting for Sakura to switch on her Kekkei Genkai, and briefly relishing in the beauty of the color. Sakura watched and got all the hand signs her teacher made in order and gasped as she felt extreme rumbling of the earth, and saw a spout of fire erupt from the ground, millions of drops of fire raining in every direction, hard.

The heat incinerated whatever it came into contact with, turning it into black ash. The Jutsu stopped after at least a minute. "This Jutsu takes up an enormous amount of chakra, and doesn't work right if you haven't mastered it. If you have, it can be easily modified to take up the least amount of chakra and still work at its best.

It can also be a controlled fire, not incinerating everything, or anything at all, making it useful in friendly spars. Your Kekkei Genkai works with this, since the fact your chakra levels go through the roof, the force of each attack rivals that of a Kage and you can heal each scratch made on you instantly is a big part of it. This Jutsu will NOT be easy to learn.

You will get burn marks frequently and lose a big chunk of your chakra with each use, etc. etc. I suggest you start working on this immediately, because I can tell you've already memorized the hand signs. Word of warning: don't practice this Jutsu without your Kekkei Genkai activated for a while. I suggest you go rest up, run a few errands before you start though, you might be here all night." And with that she poofed off. Sakura wondered why all her teachers didn't stay with her, but then she remembered they were shinobi too, and had their own lives. And Aka-sensei lived all the way in Sand! No way she was going to deal with Sakura for too long. (A/N: It's actually because I don't want to stay on the training for too long, move the story to a different topic.)

Either way Sakura took her teacher up on her offer and decided she would go looking for Sasuke. She picked herself up off the ground, ignoring the various burn marks she recieved during Aka's light show, and quickly began to walk over to her favorite shop in Konoha, to pick up some tomato-filled rice balls.

Sasuke sat in his room at the Main House in the Uchiha Compound and looked up at the ceiling. The only thing on his mind at the moment was himself, and his strength. So far, he was still the strongest out of everyone in Team 7, but he hadn't checked up on Sakura's skills.

Naruto was also advancing quickly, a little too quickly for his tastes. He should be the strongest. If he wasn't the strongest his chances of beating Itachi weren't high. He pounded the wall with his fist and began to run towards the grassy clearing behind one of the late Clan members' houses. He had set up many traps and dummies there over the years, using the wide area as his own personal training ground.

He kicked at the dummy of an enemy Iwa Ninja and simultaneously jumped to avoid at hidden bear trap set to restrict his feet. He had gotten used to the setup in this area, which didn't make it a very nice place to train since he was the one who set all the traps, knowing where each one lies defeats the purpose of being surprised.

So he went through his daily warm up, dodging every attack thrown at him cleanly, and knocking down each dummy. A pile of metal and wood sat in a pile in the corner, dummies on their backs spread across the area.

He clenched his fist tight. It wasn't enough. And to top it all off he was hungry. He plucked the one bead of sweat on his face off, grabbed a few things for the weather at home, and began to leave the Compound. He was in the Main Street, and had his hand on the gate door when he heard a brief, hard knock.

Sakura stood outside the door, and she could see her rushed breaths infront of her face. She held herself tightly, preserving the body heat. She was very still, not wanting to make a wind. How did it get so cold in the last few hours? It was barely 3:00!

She held the plastic bag full of tomato-y goodness close to her chest, not wanting it to get cold. She briefly knocked on the door then held her arm back to her chest again. The gate doors opened a few seconds later, revealing Sasuke in black jeans, a navy blue turtleneck sweater and a white scarf which covered most of his face, but she could still see a hint of pink on his pale cheeks, due to the chill.

"What are you doing here?" Was all the raven haired boy would say, but the pinkette was still happy with that much. Sakura smiled and held out the bag to her longtime crush. "You seemed a bit off at training this morning before I went off by myself. I thought I'd get you something. She held out the bag a little more, her arm now fully outstretched. "They're rice balls filled with tomato. I thought you'd like it, but if you don't want it, that's fine."

Sasuke stared down at the bag for what seemed like forever, somehow remembering that Sakura had a thing for him and she wasn't always serious. The goosebumps that crawled up his skin reminded him of his situation and he took the bag from her, planning to eat it by himself like all his other meals, but was washed with a wave of guilt. Where'd it come from? "Sakura, let's eat it together." Where the words that came out of his unknowing mouth. "Really? You sure that you wouldn't want to eat by yourself?" Sasuke inwardly sighed and was suddenly overtaken by emotion, thinking about his family. "Eating alone gets a bit...saddening at times." With that, he decided to end the conversation before he let out anything else sappy, and led her to the Training Grounds he was planning to go to.

Sakura was surprised to hear Sasuke's sudden outburst and to led on by him hand in hand. She noticed how tightly he gripped her hand, as if he never wanted to let go. She understood, since his family was all gone and he had to do everything by himself most of his life. She didn't completely get it since her parents are only gone temporarily, but she felt like she did. There was a slight tint on her cheeks as she began to hold onto Sasuke's hand just as tight. He was lonely.

They finally met the Training Grounds, a different Training Grounds that weren't like the grassy clearings she always went to. They were separated into rooms, made to give users an in-battle experience, covered in traps ceiling to floor. Sakura knew she'd have to take a visit here sooner or later, if she was going to improve her reaction time.

They both signed themselves in and sat down in the one grassy clearing in the area, every other place a large metal room. They sat next to each other to conserve body heat, and watched as their every breath made a smoky display in front of their eyes.

The two quickly took out their meal and they both heated it up with a fingertip of fire. When Sasuke was done, he watched Sakura carefully roast her rice balls, the light illuminating her features once more, her newly blue eyes twinkling, the reflection of the fire casting a bright light into her irises. The onyx eyed boy had wondered about her eyes for a while now, but never said anything since he knew Sakura had explained it once before but he just wasn't listening. But for some reason, he felt obligated to ask her again, this moment one full of bonding. "Sakura," he said to her quietly. "Sasuke-kun?" He relished in the sound of that honorific. She must know her place. "Tell me what happened to your eyes."

"I suspected that you weren't listening."

"Hn."

"Fine, but listen up."

Each word out of their mouths was bold, yet hushed. They looked like two 8-year olds telling each other a secret from anyone else's point of view. Their eyes never left each others'.

"I was on my way home from training one day when I was abducted by one of Orochimaru's henchmen. He took me to the Sound hideout, and put me on a operation table. When he came in, I was genuinely scared and in a fit of pain because he declined the use of sedatives or pain relievers. But soon enough he knocked me out, and by the time I stirred he had chained me to a pole. I had learned a new technique from my teacher Taki and adjusted it to break out of the chains and made my way out of their hideout, but not before running into a mirror to see my appearance. I felt and I looked half-dead. But the biggest difference were that my eyes were a bright blue, even bluer than Naruto's! We compared them, soooo!-"

Sasuke thinned his lips at her childishness.

"Anyway by the time I made it out I had no idea where I was and I didn't know which direction I had to go to get back to Konoha. But I used a little tip you gave me last year to figure out where Konoha was by going by where the wind blew, since it always blew where Konoha usually was, and had to modify that technique my mentor taught me agyto create HUGE wings out of water-" she emphasized how big they were by stretching her arms out-"and I flew all the way back to Konoha! Not without stealing a few important-looking scrolls I found while peeping about to give to Tsunade of course. And when i went to her office she said that she'd pay me for completing such a high ranked Jutsu for my own Ninja Rank! Then I reminded her tha I was kidnapped and it wasn't all that awesome-"

Sasuke let out a slightky large smile at this.

"So anyway that was pretty much it. Also every time I activate my Kekkei Genkai I feel this pulsing in my head, and quiet ringing in my ears. I have yet to find out what Orochimaru actually did to me, but as soon as I do, I'll use it against him. Even though he is definitely not top priority. So, yeah." Sakura quickly took a bite of her rice ball and closed her eyes in appreciation of its taste. Sasuke followed her lead and took a big bite of the treat. He closed his eyes in careful chewing and eventually opened them again, his white scarf hiding his small smile. Sometimes he couldn't be happier to have a team, with people who understand him. At least, understand him as much as possible. Only Naruto knew what it felt like to be alone. Sakura had her parents, always with her. He gripped Sakura's hand, which he didn't know he was holding. Sakura looked up at him with worry.

"Sasuke...I understand how you feel. What it's like to be alone."

"Don't kid yourself. You know nothing of what I've been through. You've always had your family, and they never left you."

"That's true...but my parents travel a lot and they are going to be gone at least a year or more, and I don't even know where they went. And they aren't shinobi, they could be ambushed. Everything was kept under wraps. It's almost like the fact your family is gone and you don't have one clue about them."

"I don't want you to call me annoying, but Sasuke, if you need to talk to someone, they don't always have to go through the same pain you have. Trust me, it feels better to tell someone your problems. If you leave it in, one day it's going to burst and you might be blinded by your own rage. It doesn't even have to be me. Anyone you can trust, really. But you know me, always have to put a good word in, so I'd recommend talking to me. Chances of success can go up to 63%!" At this, Sasuke laughed. He let out a true, emotional, hearty laugh. Without knowing he leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm being selfish again."

"Take all the time you need."

And they sat there a few moments, quietly listening to their inhales and exhales. Then, they both got up. Sasuke first then Sakura next. "We came here to train, and I plan to get some work done tonight." inquired Sasuke. Sakura quickly nodded and they went their separate ways.

 **END OF PART 8**

 **Yay! I really like SasuSaku and j knew I would add it in this story, though this is probably as obvious as it will get. Sasuke will form a very great friendship with his rival. I also plan to let them train together as a chapter. Yaaaay! Reviews are life! Also, this story is NOT completed. I will add chapters whenever I remember in still writing a story. Also I post these stories on Naruto Amino under the account of P U L P F R E E J U I C E if you wanted to know. Though they are getting less popular there...Reviews are life juice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway this chapter has little SasuSaku and a bit more plot, so yeah. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

Sakura clenched her hands into a fist and braced herself as she fell into the grass. She weakly pounded the ground with her closed hand and sent a small ripple through the earth. The kunoichi released her hold to reveal two badly calloused palms. There was smoke still emitting from various places on her body, but disappearing quickly, due to the Haruno's, or Ichigo's activation of her Kekkei Genkai.

She waited for all her injuries to heal, and her muscles to be rid of the strain. Then she bounced back up, put herself in the middle of the field, and tried it again. Sakura made the necessary hand signs, but added a large chunk of her chakra, unlike her previous failure, where she added none.

The fire burst out of the ground into a pillar and reached the sky, many more fire droplets raining over the entire clearing, enveloping Sakura in their reign, unlike her last attempt where instead of coming out as a pillar in one direction, fire spouts burst out everywhere with nothing to control it, the heated substance placing itself on many places on Sakura's ivory skin.

The same thing happened here, only now there were many more. Sakura used the opportunity to brush up on her water control, using the whip to deflect as many as possible, but even so, missing many, some sliding through her fingers. Many parts of her body had been singed and attacked by the girl's nerve system.

But the pinkette did not fall this time, no, instead she tried it once more, this time reclining under the shady protection of a nearby tree, without Kekkei Genkai but using the rest of her chakra, legs swaying over the thick branch. The fire emerged once more, the same way it did the first time, but this time it did not get Sakura. This was what was qualified as a success.

She dropped from the tree, chakra reserves at an all-time low, at least a few yards down (she went up pretty high) and landed ungracefully into the thick hard earth, face first. She stayed there for a few moments eating dirt, and felt her legs drop from their 60 angle to splat onto the ground, knees down, lifelessy. Sakura looked like a carcass now, and attempted turning on her Kekkei Genkai.

It didn't budge, due to the lack of chakra needed to activate it. So the cerulean blue eyed girl had no choice but to lay there and make more ideas to find the best way to use her newly acquired Jutsu.

She knew that the Jutsu was a flight risk, and certain qualifications had to be met to be able to use it. Such as, she would need a place to cover herself, and the way the Jutsu just appears wherever can be a problem in silent assassination missions, or missions where you have many different teammates. While it would be good for fighting a large group it isn't reliable, and could easily ruin the mission in certain circumstances. Could she turn it into a different element then? It also seems that she needs to work on her chakra control, as using her Fire-Nature chakra forced her to release a large burst of chakra with nothing supporting it.

It had seemed like an hour, if you can call 10 minutes of being completely still equivalent to an hour, before Sakura's training buddy emerged from the room he was practicing in and set her beneath a tree to check her vitals. His black dirt caked hair found itself in front of his eyes as his onyx orbs stared down at her figure. "I should have expected as much." said Sasuke to no one in particular.

They had been here since the night before training, and it was already cracking dawn. He remembers what happened the day before, and how stupid he didn't think he could get. Why would he confess to some drooling fangirl? He really was losing it. He'd have to remember to get another monthly mental check at the hospital.

He used the time while Sakura was out to grab a quick meal, but didn't forget to bring the girl with him, but on his back of course. The fact she was unmoving and kept slipping off made him switch to a bridal position, and he made his way towards his favorite restaurant.

(A/N: Restaurant is made up, not sure if Sasuke even has a favorite.) It was a vegan place, the only place in the village that was good to eat at any time and would make an exception for him and give him a plate spread with tomato slices, and only tomato slices.

He picked up his pace as he saw the dimly lit stand in the distance, and dropped Sakura on his lap unceremoniously, a place where the storekeeper wouldn't see her. Without wasting time he got his usual plate, and also ordered a ramen salad for Sakura to eat once he hit her awake.

Sasuke ate in silence for a while, quietly enjoying his food, right until a boisterous blonde interrupted him. The boy's cerulean eyes gazed through him, neck craned over Sasuke's shoulder to get a closer look at the object on Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha, unfazed, gave him a swift nab in the stomach with his elbow, watching as Naruto recoiled in pain.

"What was that for, Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe. Don't just go approaching people like that."

"Hey, is that Sakura-chan? What are you doing with her?!?!?"

His voice rang through the still night, clearly waking many shinobi families, looking outside quickly for any threat. Sasuke felt an ANBU flare up their chakra, motioning for him to shut up his luggage. Sasuke quickly cupped a hand over Naruto's mouth to tell him to stop.

"Do you realize what time it is, usuratonkachi?"

But of course that didn't work, Naruto was already digging into Sakura's noodle salad happily. Sasuke "tched" and glared at Naruto once more for good measure. He watched for a few moments as his teammate devoured a vegetarian meal, something the onyx-eyed boy thought he'd never see in his life.

When a piece of lettuce flew dangerously close to his cheek that was when the Uchiha decided to hit Naruto once more. He reached over, stirring Sakura from her slumber, and she popped up, in tune with Sasuke's head moving into her range. This caused the top of Sakura's head to slam into Sasuke's chin at unimaginable speeds.

Sasuke quickly recoiled, his arm slipping and knocking over Naruto's meal, as he gripped his throat. Sakura held onto the top of her head, as if she was going to lose it. Her eyes shut tightly and she didn't notice the barrage of vegetables coming for her head until it was cold and wet, lettuce sliding off her shoulder length hair. Since Sasuke was in front of her, the only culprit could be who was behind her. So she whipped her head around (sending green and ranch in every direction), and stared at the horrified blonde intently.

"Naruto..."

"G-gah!"

Sakura was beginning to bring up a fist, but decided to pull her punches. She didn't realize she was still scooting and fidgeting in Sasuke's lap, and he looked like he wanted to move.

"Can you hand me those napkins?"

"Gah! I...what?"

"The napkins."

"Oh..okay!"

Naruto quickly pulled out a bunch from the steel container and handed them to Sakura apologetically. Sakura just shrugged and pulled off a piece of ranch-drenched lettuce from her cherry blossom hair drably, and started nipping at it.

Sasuke was appalled at the way she controlled her anger, but of course he didn't show it due to his Uchiha ways. So instead, he payed for the meal, and that was when Sakura finally noticed her position. He watched in silent irritation as she blushed crimson and moved over to the chair next to Naruto, the silent words of 'im sorry' not missed. He got up and started to head home, and silently got himself hyped up for their next mission. But not without pondering on Sakura's abilities first.

From what he'd seen so far, she was improving rapidly. It seems that the talk of her not being Clan less and having more than on Nature wasn't just that; talk. But it also seems like she has more trouble controlling her Fire Nature than her Water Nature. Or maybe it was because she has had more training with it...?

It seems that his teammates will be on his level soon, and he didn't know what to think about that. He was supposed to be the strongest. He was supposed to leave his teammates out in the dust. Some may think that's he's completely oblivious outside what he already knows is his generously sized ego, but he sees how most people favor him over others, including their own sensei. While he isn't complaining he couldn't help but think that it's unfair towards others, and even he is only being seen as a valuable future tool.

He pondered for awhile on his short walk home, and left his shuriken and kunai forgotten in the stillness of the Compound.

After talking with Naruto awhile Sakura got up and began to head to her house. It was a relatively quiet night, but all the beautiful lights in her home village clashed brilliantly with the starry outlook painted in the skies. Sakura really could appreciate the small things, but started to focus a little bit more on it. She heard a window break behind her, and then a thud, then loud clattering. Her emerald eyes widened on instinct as she whipped around. It came from the Hokage Tower.

The pinkette's instincts fully took over and before she knew it, she blasted through the door of her shishou's office. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" She was met with a ragged scene of Shizune manhandling Tsunade, who was reaching to grab another chair. Something clicked in her mind.

'Oh.'

 **'So she threw a chair out a window.'**

'You keep disappearing on me, Inner.'

 **'I thought you liked the mysterious type.'**

'Hey, she's about to do it again!'

 **'What made her so mad in the first place?'**

'Yeah, let's find out.'

 **'Wanna bet? You win, I won't interrupt you for a day, but if I win, I'll steal your chakra at the most inopportune moment.'**

'What are we betting on?'

 **'I bet she doesn't throw it out. You bet she does. Stakes fair?'**

'This gonna get me in the butt later. Sure, I agree.'

 **'Hehe!'**

'So yeah, let's just completely NOT figure out why she's throwing crap.'

So then Sakura silently watched the two go at it, then Tsunade finally caved and brought up a chair, inches away from the window. Sakura sucked in her breath. It felt like she was going to win. But of course, Shizune stole the chair and flew it across the room out of her teacher's reach just as Sakura's heart plopped down to her feet.

Just great.

After a while they had finally regained composure and that was when Sakura found it right to leave. But then, Tsunade stopped her. She motioned for her to sit down in the mangled chair set in front of her desk. Sakura hesitated, and carefully plopped her butt down in the furniture.

"Sakura, as my apprentice, I know you have grown in the last few days. I can see it in the way you stand, confident and hardheaded. And you are a 'ticking teenage time bomb' as they say, and you need to reach your full potential. So, Kakashi talked to me, and talked to your teachers, about...letting you...go over to meet the Ichigo Clan, and perhaps even stay there awhile."

Sakura felt her eyes glaze over, indicating Inner was about to come in for a drive, so she wracked her head for a response. She had a shabby 'thanks' at the moment when her body gave out, Inner now in control. "Oh my goodness! Thank! You! SO! MUUUUUCH! I love you! I promise that I will be good and listen throughout the entire trip."

"You're leaving in a week, my dear. So say all your goodbyes, pack your bags, yadda yadda yadda. There will be ANBU waiting to escort you there at the front gates at dawn when the week is up. Both your teachers will be coming with you, and there is someone that can teach you lighting nature when you get there, so...You should be there, on average, three years. "

"...what? Three years?"

"It is necessary for the amount of training that will be done there. Are you still willing to accept the offer?"

At this point Inner had retreated, leaving Sakura to make the big decision. An image of her fighting Ino at the Chūnin Exams popped into her head, and the fight with Zabuza and Haku at the bridge also came to her. She clenched her fist as she remembered the way Sasuke had treated her, calling her weak, and the constant, constant, protection she hit from her team, not doing anything.

The way she was singled out from her other teammates, not getting to train with their sensei because she was a lost cause. She remembered how many hours she spent training nowadays just to get a small bit of recognition from her team. She clenched her fists.

"I will never, ever, turn down such an offer to become strong. If I can handle my own, and protect my team, hang me on a tree and take turns whipping me for all I care!"

Sakura now stood up and pounded her hands on the table.

"I am not weak. I am strong, and I will do whatever I can to prove it!"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, filled a cup of sake and raised it to her approvingly.

"There's my star student. Now get packing."

Sakura bolted out of the office and didn't stop running till she was in the comfort of her own home. She felt the wind hitting her face as water slipped out of her eyelids. Another chance. Sakura didn't stop pumping her feet till she knew she was where she was free to collapse onto the couch and eventually doze off there. The open window let in a gush of relaxed air, quietly blowing the paper of her calendar, that was marked with an important date.

She woke up from her slumber with an electric shock, the bags under her eyes evident as she stared into a gray bush. She looked around the room lazily, and proceeded to slowly go through her morning routine, still half asleep. It had changed drastically from what she used to do, which consisted of brushing and washing her hair, applying makeup, etc.

now she just pulled her hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of the way, brushed her teeth, slid on her Ninja gear and went with it. She had become a night bather over the course of time and it had never failed her. After getting ready she checked the calendar for any upcoming events. Written in bold, it said:

'MEET UP AT BRIDGE FOR MISSION'

Sakura glanced over to the gray bush she ignored a few minutes ago and realized it was her teacher, Hatake Kakashi. "You weren't here when we were all called, which was strange since you're always first to arrive. So I went over to see what happened and..yeah. Come with me to the bridge. We've got a mission."

And with that they both jumped out of the windows and headed for their awaiting team members. They decided to take the route on the roofs instead of on the ground. Kakashi didn't miss the small things that had changed about her student.

The excess fabric on her Ninja garb had shortened drastically, her shuriken holster was filled to the brim, and she kept lots of scrolls and such on hand. Her eyes had changed from a warm emerald green to an icy cold cerulean blue, and she had many more bruises and singes on her body. There were bandages in more places than just her right thigh and her hands were always badly calloused. Yet she still put up a warm smile for her teammates. Now they will see what she can do.

Sakura decided to ditch Kakashi and swiftly used a teleportation Jutsu, something he had not taught them yet. She landed on the bridge and did a front roll to get up properly. There were two eyes staring at her soon after she got up. Sasuke had only glanced at her before turning his head back to the water, but Naruto stood wide eyed and had a bright grin on his features.

Here we go.

First mission, even though it's not,

Yet it will be much different from the last.

 **END OF PART 9**

 **Hey! Sorry about any spelling mistakes in this chapter! I will make a few chapters dedicated on what happens before she leaves, during her leave, and after her leave. But then again I also have a plan to do a few things before she leaves, so I might skip that thing entirely, or make an entire chapter a flashback. We'll see. Sorry for the wait. I was lazy. Anyway, see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's short.**

The sun danced on the group's skin as they walked through the refreshing forest. The clouds showed many sunny days were to be expected, and many breakthroughs to occur.

Sakura quietly hyped herself up for the retrieval mission they were sent on.

 _'It's easy,'_

She thought to herself in her head.

 _'Just drop off the scroll securely then come back.'_

But even so, the pinkette more than knew that many fights were to unleash during their trip. It was right up her alley, and this was her opportunity to show her teammates that she didn't need protecting. She glanced over at them all, resting her eyes delightfully on each one. Naruto had his hands behind his head, quietly walking very quickly. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, coincidentally walking much faster than Naruto.

[I]Ah, just another competition,

Sakura thought quietly to herself. She glanced over at her current sensei, who was, for once, not indulging in one of his perch romance novels, but keeping his eyes alert on their surroundings. He probably figured out this was a higher ranked mission than told it was, too.

At this sight, which was extremely rare, the Haruno began fiddling through her backpack quietly, and after a minute or so, emerged with a vial of what looked like water. She quickly popped the cap off and began rationally smothering her weapons in the substance, and asked to do the same with her teams'.

This caused the competition to screech to a halt so all attention was on the colorless, odorless substance being dripped on the tips of their metal toys. "Sakura-chan? What's that stuff you're putting on MY stuff?" asked Naruto innocently. Sakura spared him a grin and began to explain. "It's just a homemade poison. I got the basics from something Godaime let me borrow."

She reached to take Kakashi's pack, but he assured her that his weapons were pre-laced. So Sakura just shrugged and handed back Naruto and Sasuke's appropriate belongings. "This will be a very special mission, and I can't have anyone dying." She said to no one in particular, and strapped her weapons pouch back onto her.

At that moment, Sakura felt herself sinking down, and jerked back to see she'd stepped in a puddle of mud. The rest of her team had just avoided it and continued waking, but Sakura felt she needed to stop and think.

[I]It hasn't rained for days, so how does this just appear out of nowhere unless...

Sakura sprinted up to her teammates and turned them all around to see the mud pile. "What about it?" inquired Sasuke.

"It hasn't rained for days! How can that mud be there without rain?! And there aren't any other water sources nearby!" She saw out of the corner of her eye Kakashi reaching for a kunai. "Good job, Sakura. Now everyone, stand back." was all he said before four figures emerged from the mud and everyone was in a heated battle. Sakura was quickly separated from her group.

(A/N: Not very good with battle dialogue.)

the pinkette was attacked by a very tall, muscular man, but she knew she could hold her ground. The man took a quick sweep to her feet, as if trying to end her quickly, but Sakura jumped into the air to avoid him, and quickly sent a bit of her chakra into the man's neck. She attempted faking him out with her water chakra but it wouldn't come.

 _'Crap,'_

Sakura said to herself as she avoided a blow to the side. Her hand twitches minutely, looking for a liquid to use.

 _'I'm going to need to get near a body of water.'_

Sakura ducked as a few needles came flying to her head, and took the opportunity to teleport into a tree, masking her chakra. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man unsheathed his sword, looking for her. It was huge and extremely sharp. Then she looked over to see Sasuke battling a lean woman, very quick on her feet. It looked as if her teammate was trying to reach Sakura.

The pinkette just inwardly scoffed and pushed fire chakra to her hands and jumped out into the open. The man grinned evilly and swung the sword toward her torso. Sakura grabbed onto it, satisfied she surprised him, and climbed on, then she leaped to slit his throat. He grabbed her arm before she could react, and squeezed it, breaking a few bones. The girl immediately sent healing chakra to numb the pain and let out a bloodcurdling scream to distract him a little while longer.

Her hand gripped onto the sword, inserting her chakra when he didn't notice. Sasuke called out her name, but she assured herself she would join him soon. He pulled her into the air with his arm, and raised his hand to her throat, but Sakura took that moment to use her chakra and break the sword in half. He let go of her and immediately Sakura threw the broken off edge at her opponent, leaving a nice-sized cut on his throat. Sadly, it was not enough to take him out. At that moment he growled and began chasing after her.

Sakura departed into the trees at full speed, pumping chakra through her legs, knowing he would soon follow, and activated her Kekkei Genkai. The white circles spun rapidly as she sped to the nearest lake she sensed. She swiftly jumped over Sasuke's battle, which didn't go unnoticed, and listened to the painful ringing in her ears.

It had gotten worse over the weeks, and Sakura forced herself to ignore it. She saw the lake in the distance and jumped down from the trees, a few strands of hair being cut off her as she rapidly dodged the blunt weapon that barreled toward her.

Sakura hid in a bush and began the hand signs for the new Jutsu Aka-sensei was teaching her. Even though it was a work in progress she was still able to create a temporary version of it. She felt her head swinging in and out, her vision blackening and clearing.

 _'What's happening?!'_

Sakura stifled a scream as she felt her throat constrict and her body go numb. She fell onto her knees and felt tears spring from her eyes as she barely covered a bloodcurdling scream of anguish from the throbbing behind her eyes.

She felt her chakra change. It felt like it was being invaded. She looked down at her shaking hand to see many different marks on her body. She felt something manifest on her forehead, and the change in chakra flowing through her system reminded her of the Forest of Death. Orochimaru. She recognized these symptoms.

Through blurry eyes and a trembling lip she looked at her arms and legs, to find half of her body completely covered in spiky marks. Before she collapsed to see the protection of leaves, she uttered one more thing.

"The Curse Mark."

Sakura sent out her chakra in a wave, alerting her teammates of her presence. She hurriedly sent medical chakra up to her forehead, avoiding certain areas that were out of her league. She could hear her enemies taunts and paranoia was settling in. Her eyes traveled back and forth, ready for her enemy to pop out at any moment.

She already knew that the Curse Mark could be a problem, and one without willpower could easily succumb to the evil. That was why she was so worried about Sasuke, even though she knew she couldn't do anything about what she knew was coming soon. The throbbing soon stopped and she checked her reserves; less than half. She could feel enemy chakra signatures approaching; time to test this out.

There were so many unknown mechanisms that she can't afford to worry about; will his be safe enough cover? Will her Kekkei Genkai help her? Will the poles reach her opponent's? Better yet, how are her teammates doing? Did they steal the Scroll? Are they alive?

Will she die?

She inwardly shook her head and started the chain of handsigns. Any problems she will face, she will face them when they come, as she finished the last sign, and felt the rest of her chakra spread out, she tried to the best of her ability to reach the chakra signatures that were sure to end her life. She closed her eyes, and let blackness overtake her.

 **END OF PART 10**

 **Hey! This ones short. Let me tell you now, I don't write these chapters from scratch. I bring them from my account on Naruto Amino, where I originally started the story. Anyway, I will be having an upload dump now, so you can enjoy that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Read like you mean it. Lots more action in the next chapter.**

The pinkette woke to the sound of sizzling, and the smell of food. She slowly sat up from what felt like her futon and looked around. It was a barren room, void of any decoration of any sort. Very boring and cold. She felt her stomach clench from hunger. They must have brought her into an inn. The girl remembered her mission for a brief moment, and the impact she had made. The felt a light pulse at her eyes, remembering what got her off track.

She slammed her fist down on the floor.

Why was it always like this? It seemed that she has never tried to help, always standing behind. But when she does try, something always has to get in the way. She racked her brain for any memories of why she couldn't take down that guy as her team filed in from the noise. Naruto took a seat next to her first, lightly shaking her.

For some reason, Sakura felt something strange well up inside her. It felt...dangerous. It didn't feel right. It was like her body was being ransacked. She felt a twinge of pain from her eyes and involuntary tears burst out.

 _'Wait a second..this feels like...'_

Sakura jumped up, ignoring the protests from her team, and headed to the nearest mirror. She looked at her face. She expected to see blue orbs staring back at her, but instead she saw her old emerald green. They widened momentarily. "What?" She breathed out. "What happened to my eyes?" She felt another twinge of pain and silently wiped her eyes and suppressed a yelp.

When she saw her eyes the memories came flooding back in like a waterfall. It was the Curse Mark! "Back when Orochimaru held me hostage, did he put the Curse Mark on me? But," she held the side of her neck, "I don't have anything on my neck!" she told herself.

Kakashi chose this moment to pipe in. "I think I know why." she turned to her sensei, her eyes darkening. "Most likely because of your clan heritage, and the fact that you control three Chakra Natures, could be why Orochimaru input the Curse Mark in your Dōjutsu instead of your chakra network, because you could..go insane. We will get it removed ASAP."

Sakura did not feel right. She felt calm, collected. She wanted to hyperventilate but the only thing she could make herself do was go train.

 _'I should be focused on more important things now!'_

She told herself, trying to reason with her body. But it wouldn't budge. In a last ditch attempt she turned on her Kekkei Genkai, and the pulsing in her head was stronger than it ever was before.

She gripped at her hair in agony. She fell on her back but was stabilized by Kakashi and Sasuke. She felt the Uchiha's eyes trained on her neck, and her eyes were trained on his, looking at the Curse Mark he received. She felt the need to reach out and touch it.

She was soon put back in bed and told not to move sternly. Sakura snuggled up into the sheets, ready to think.

 _'The Curse Mark on Sasuke gives him a power boost, but in turn it eats away at his chakra, slowly killing him. Could I use this to my advantage, having gotten a different Curse Mark that doesn't take my chakra?'_

 **'Maybe. But the fact that it doesn't eat away at your chakra doesn't mean that it can't affect your vision.'**

 _'Yes, I'll have to find a way around that. But first, I need to figure out what impact it has on my body when in use.'_

 **'Yea, go train.'**

 _'But Kakashi and everyone else said I'll have to miss out on training for today.'_

 **'You've always done your own training. It's nothing new.'**

 _'You're right.'_

With this, she jumped out of bed and popped a soldier pill into her mouth. It tasted bitter and it was slimy, but Sakura brushed it off and pulled on her shoes. She noticed how at ease she was today, minus the occasional pulse in her eyes.

She stepped outside as she absentmindedly pumped healing chakra to her eyes and was greeted with cool air hitting her skin. It was refreshing to breathe in and out and she started on her normal training routine. First, she would spar with a shadow clone of herself. They were summoned and the battle started quickly.

The first things the Haruno noted was the fact she felt more flexible, and could easily dodge attacks that took a bit of power to usually avoid. She also noticed that the pulsing left her in the heat of battle, and she finished off the clone quickly. She tried it again with her Kekkei Genkai activated, and there was a big pulse until her entire surroundings changed. Everything was black and white.

She could see her opponent's chakra network, which she wasn't able to see before. Her sensory abilities went through the roof and she could see everyone's chakra within a 20-mile radius of her. Each attack she made was even stronger than it was before and her chakra control excelled. Due to her healing abilities the Mark didn't have any affect on her. She finished off her opponent extremely quickly.

She gasped in awe at all the new abilities she has with her Curse Mark.

'My Kekkei Genkai doesn't allow me to take any damage, internally or externally, which means the Curse Mark will not affect my eyesight. And so many of my abilities have gotten a level-up! No way am I getting rid of this.'

She felt her amethyst eyes spin rapidly around a circle of white as she headed out over to where she sensed the rest of her teams chakra, planning to hijack their sparring session. She jumped out of the bushes just as Naruto was about to land a kick on Kakashi. She blocked it and got a blow on him in the confusion. They then continued sparring right up until Naruto went for her ankles, which she dodged and went for Kakashi as Naruto dived headfirst into the dirt.

When she interrupted his next spat with Sasuke, they teamed up on her. Sasuke immobilized her and Kakashi kicked her out of the way. She, which was now realized as a clone, exploded into a gush of water just after the real Sakura kicked Sasuke into Kakashi, knocking them both over. She sensed the kunais coming at her from behind and deflected them. She retreated into the trees and looked at her work. Three men collapsed on top of one another, unlucky Naruto on the bottom.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called out to her. "I thought I told you to stay in bed!"

"No way, Sensei! I'm fine, Ferris Wheel Eye, remember? Also, this Curse Mark! It's AMAZING!" She responded giddily. She jumped off her perch to face the now collected group of men. "My Kekkei Genkai repels all after-affects it might have on my body, while simultaneously increasing my attack power! It's perfect!" she exclaimed. Sasuke eyed her warily.

"Are you gonna pass out in battle like that on us again?" he asked her crudely. Sakura's eyes visibly darkened at the remembrance of her fight that she was about to win. "I know I'm usually a nuisance to the rest of the team. It won't happen again. Haven't you seen how hard I've been trying to change? Today was the day I was supposed to show you." A long strip of water wrapped around her defensively. "And I don't plan on giving up just yet. She leaped at Sasuke, ready for an all-out spar.

In that small space of time, she remembered her new nindo.

 _'Anything BUT Weak,'_

She told herself.

 **'You go girl!'**

Her and Sasuke sparred for awhile, the occasional interruption by Naruto to give Sasuke time to catch his breath. For the first time, they fought on the same terms. None of the Kekkei Genkais activated, they attacked each other evenly. The fight was mesmerizing and even better for Sakura. She had never felt like this before.

Later that day, Kakashi told the team they would be finishing the mission at night. There were all the expected reactions; Naruto whooped up and down, Sasuke 'hned', and Sakura was excited to finally show off her newfound powers.

 _'Anything BUT Weak, that is my nindo. I will show everyone what I'm made of. I will protect myself.'_

She pounded a fist on her chest and looked up at the sky. She was ready.

No backing down now.

 **END OF PART 11**

 **Upload dump!!!! Just so I can get this out of the way and not feel guilty for doing it, so. Keep on reading! Review if you have time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura had a coughing fit and wiped the blood that dribbled off her chin. She held her abdomen closer, tighter, and relished in the soft thrum of medical chakra pulsing through her. She relaxed into the tree she leaned on, and spread her legs out into the grass. There, next to her, lay a dead body that has several gashes in undesirable places. She swiftly pulled out a kunai embedded into her forearm.

She finished the mission. She did her part. She killed her opponent like she was told.

So why didn't it feel right?

She assumed it was because killing for the first time takes a toll on your mental stability, but she felt fine. Mentally, she means. Maybe it was all her worrying about the well-being of her boys, but she knew for a fact they're fine, but she still planned on racing after them once she's cleared up here. So what was it?

Oh, that's right.

It was because she had to pull out all of the stops to beat up her opponent, and now she felt weak.

Of course, the first thought that came to mind was, you beat your opponent. What's wrong? But then the less liked part of her conscious spoke up and added,

 _It's because you couldn't fight with your own power._

Which was absurd, because she fought with her own power the first time around, and now she had a power up so was there even a difference? She should have beat him, no sweat. So why was she so tired and weary even before the fight started that it was hard to even move her feet? Maybe her Kekkei Genkai didn't repel all the affects of the Curse Mark. Or maybe, just like at the Chūnin Exams you get really weak after using it, like Sasuke did. Or maybe she just wasn't strong enough in the first place.

Sakura coughed once more, her insides tightening like they were about to melt, and watched as a splatter of red liquid escaped her stained, split lips. The metallic tang of her life blood hit her immediately, causing her to pick up the pace in healing her abdomen. If her opponent was good at anything it had to be inflicting internal injuries, because she needed a hospital.

Once more she scanned the area for any familiar chakra signatures. She spotted Sasuke and Naruto, but they weren't moving. Kakashi was about a mile away from the two, holding two fading chakra signatures, also completely still. It seemed like she knew the chakra signatures, but in her current state she couldn't go into much detail. She used the last bit of her chakra to teleport to the Jinchūriki and Uchiha, and made quick work of starting on their wounds, which was significantly less serious to the party going full on in her stomach.

"Shakura...chwan..." Naruto blubbered, a stream of red steadily escaping his chest area. It soaked into his clothes and made Sakura slightly nauseous. He soon fell unconscious under the work of her jutsu, and after she knocked him out she went to work on a Sasuke who was asleep much longer than the blonde. His wounds were very trivial, but high in numbers. She disinfected them and sloppily applied bandages, her vision steadily blurring.

 _'Inner? You here?'_

 **Not for much longer.'**

 _'Do me a favor and take over my body once I pass out.. but let me finish with Sasuke. If you can, find Kakashi.'_

 **'I'll try. Now hurry up, we don't have all day.'**

As she finished the last patch of skin, she felt her Ferris Wheel eye recede, and it was soon replaced with darkness.

Sakura slid down onto the tree trunk, and her head hit the floor with a silent thud. She could hear Inner's warnings about the transition and the side effects, but it slowly got quieter until it was only a mumble in the distance.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed when she started to hear the voices calling out to her in the distance, getting louder and getting closer. Sakura didn't feel like she was herself. But she could see through her eyes, which didn't make any sense. The pinkette was given an answer soon when she heard an unmistakable voice, clear and confident.

 **'You're awake. I'm still in your body, we'll switch out soon.'**

 _'I see. How are the boys doing?'_

 **'Who do you think is calling out right now?'**

 _'I see. Can we switch now?'_

 **'We already have. See you soon!'**

At that moment a blinding light flashed in her face and her eyes shot open, revealing three forms leaning over her that she recognized as her teammates. They all fell silent as they watched her come to, then guilt flashed over their faces, some more than others.

"We're in Leaf Hospital." she said, clearly noting she pointed out the obvious. They didn't seem to care. "Sakura..." Kakashi started, then faltered. How do you break this sort of new to a girl who just came out of a life-or-death mission? "I...I'm just gonna say it." He finished. Sakura stared at him blankly, waiting for the climax. It felt like forever before he said, "Your parents are dead."

Sakura just stared. Her face was void of emotion, not letting anything slip through. Sakura felt sad that her parents...they were gone. She felt mad that someone had taken her only family away from her. She felt confused. She felt grief. She had a rush of emotions pass by her and all she felt was hit tears trickling down her blank slate. Even so, it didn't feel like this would affect her mentally. Or at all, in that case.

 _'Why don't I care? My parents are dead!'_

 **'It's the Curse Mark. Everyone has a different setback from using it. I don't... i don't think you can express emotion anymore.'**

 _'I guess I got lucky. That's no big deal! Plus I'm a shinobi. It's best if I show little to no emotion.'_

 **'Well then, Outer, get out of your situation.'**

Sakura's eyes hardened and her lips formed a straight line. She gave them a smile she knew, sadly, didn't reach her eyes. She sat up in her creaky hospital bed and rubbed at her eyes, ridding herself of the wetness. "I'm fine." she said, stoically. She watched as Kakashi's hand gripped hers. "It's okay. You don't have to hide your emotions. "

Did he not believe her?

She cocked her head to the side, confused. "I outwardly expressed my opinion on the subject of my parents' death. I am fine. Do you not believe me." She ended as a statement, without room for arguments. Inside, Sakura berated herself.

 _"Why do I sound like a robot! I'm sad! I wanna cry! Where are the tears?!'_

 **'You no longer have emotions to show off to the outside world.'**

Kakashi and his minions looked stunned. Who was this Sakura? He could see all the emotion in her eyes visibly disappear and he was left with empty green irises. Naruto tried to comfort her and Sasuke stared at the girl intently.

 _Where had Sakura gone?_

 **END OF PART 12**

 **Ooh. This will be a very important part of the story. She will explain what happened to her in the next chapter, and a few things will change. I've decided that her time with the Ichigo Clan will just be a bunch of flashbacks. Review please. I'm trying to make this make sense.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura flopped on her bed with a low creak. She couldn't bring herself to care about the hot tears streaming down her face. She couldn't bring herself to care about her parents' death at all. She couldn't bring herself to care about reopening her wounds. She couldn't bring herself to care about the Curse Mark. She couldn't bring herself to care about everything happening in her life, because it was all coming too fast and she wasn't ready. She couldn't even bring herself to care about her first kill. She couldn't bring herself to care about...herself.

 _'I only asked to be strong...why did everything go downhill? Is this what being strong feels like?'_

 **'No it's not. When you're strong, you feel confident. How are you feeling right now?'**

 _'...defeated.'_

 **'Get up, and go do some training with everyone. How are you ever going to get powerful lounging around and crying? Kakashi's probably going to be late anyway.'**

At this, she slowly peeled herself off her mattress, and rifled through her drawers to find something to wear.

[I]'That red dress isn't very suited for battle. I need to find a different outfit. And my shins are killing me..'

[B]'After training we can go and buy some boots.'

Soon, she picked out a black tank and put on a red vest over it, blemished with the Haruno Clan symbol, and some black spandex shorts. Sakura applied bandages over her shins and pulled on her Ninja sandals. She pocketed her Konoha headband in one of the pockets, just enough so people know where it is. She dragged herself out of her house and locked the door behind her.

It wasn't even 5 hours after she left her team and the hospital, but the pinkette felt fine. She was currently in a mind-argument with her Inner about her appearance most of the time, as she walked towards the iconic red bridge absently.

 _'If I'm going to get roughed up at training what's the point of getting all pretty? I can't even remember.'_

 **'Wasn't it for 'your dearest Sasuke-kuuuuun~'**

 _'Ech, never do that again.'_

Sakura's legs kept moving and soon they stopped, and she found herself leaning over a railing on the bridge, all three of her boys staring at her, two more discreet than an other. The rosette's dry and calloused hands reached into the clear water, sliding through it, creating pretty ripples throughout the river.

"Sakura-Chan! What's going on? Are you okay? How are you feeling? If you'd like you can just watch us train to-" Sakura silenced Naruto with a raised hand, face as irritatingly blank as ever.

 _'I guess this is an upgrade. I don't need to tell him why I did that because of my blank slate.'_

 **'Atta girl!'**

"What made you think I was going to skip out on training, hm? You guys usually train without me anyway, so what's the difference?" She asked him levelly. She watched as Naruto's eyes widened then relaxed when Kakashi clicked his tongue. "Don't be rude, Sakura," she reprimanded her. The one in question rolled her darkened emerald eyes and faced the river, realizing she hadn't showered yet.

 _'The cons of the Curse Mark are way smaller than the pros.'_

 **'But isn't that nice?'**

And soon, training started. Of course, she was left out to watch. Sasuke, who hadn't even spared a second glance at her, was sparring against Naruto, who seemed to just now register her outfit change. Kakashi of course was not offering to spar with her, but was watching the boys' spar.

' _And they wonder why I'm so weak. I always knew that favoritism was evident in this team. Oh well, Taki said she'd be coming with a guest.'_

15 minutes, later, and one explanation o her brutal body behavior, the aforementioned showed up, in something different than her ANBU outfit. She was wearing a bulletproof gray vest and a long sleeved purple flared shirt, with slight cuts at the shoulders, and a purple ringed skirt, kinda short, with short black leggings underneath. She could tell because they didn't have that shine like spandex. Under her arm, was the...wait a second.

 _'That's Aka-sensei!'_

 **'Why? Was she defeated by Taki-sensei? I mean, she has a pretty big weakness.'**

Sakura bounded up to her teacher, expression saying, 'I'll catch you up later, but who is this?' But of course that was in her head, the hard expression on her face not budging. "Ah, right. This loser. This is Aka Hana, you might have memories of drowning the fire lady. Good on you, by the way. She is going to be your teacher. Or target dummy. Let's go with the latter. " her teacher dropped the first luggage into Sakura's capable hands, who began to tie her up to a tree with extra ninja wire she also skipped off Sasuke, who was clearly frustrated when he learned of that fact during his spar.

She was soon tied up and the rosette walked a few yards away, to make immense space between her and her target. "Where should I hit, Taki-sensei?" the green-eyed girl asked, eyes soon turning purple. She could feel the Curse Mark switch on. "Aim for any non-lethal area. I'll kill her myself. Don't make your attacks to sharp, disarm them as soon as they make contact. Do real damage on some tree."

"Why not do that now?"

"Because this will be fun to watch, of course!"

Sakura snorted. She could only feel so carefree around her teacher. She lifted her arm up, and a long spear of water adorned her palm. She threw her arm back, lifted her foot the slightest bit, and—"Oh wait! Stop, I have something for you." Taki-sensei interrupted. The water spear dropped out of her hand and exploded before it touched the ground, eyes now on her teacher. Taki soon pulled out four white bands, that looked similar to bracelets. "These are what weights look like back in the Land of Water," she said. "Weights in Konoha look similar to...loafs of bread..?" Sakura soon remembered Lee taking off his weights and understood her meaning. The Haruno took the bands from Taki and bound them to her wrists and ankles, tightening them as she applied her chakra for a perfect fit.

She already felt heavy on her feet, and it was hard to move her arms. "Sakura, you will be doing five laps around Konoha each day. Yo will only take your weights off for sleep and showers, understand? I'm doing this for you. For your speed." Sakura soon after finished target practice, leaving a mostly likely freezing cold Aka Hana in her wake. The boys' training stopped a little while ago after she finished her first lap and pulled herself back to the Training Grounds. All eyes rested on her panting form, bottles of water occasionally forgotten to steal glances.

Sakura was sweating in any place that allowed her to. Her hair was a frizzy mess, but not too different from how it looked before she got started. Hands on knees and hunched over she greedily took in all the breath she could, and usher her chakra to supply her with water to go down her throat. "What an innovative use for chakra," she heard Taki mumble to herself, but she didn't care. Soon, the pinkette stretched again and started on her Second lap. Then soon, Third. Then Fourth. And on her fifth lap, she was exhausted, but it was much easier to do than the first four.

She saw that her team was packing up and ready to leave, but Taki wasn't done with her yet. Her sensei made her take a dip in the river quickly to wash off some of the stench for awhile, and soon Sakura spent hours memorizing katas, sparring with Taki's clones, and was forced to do sit-ups, push-ups, etc. till she dropped. It was during her chakra control training that she dropped, but of course, wasn't carried home by her teacher, something that Kakashi sensei would and has done in the past, her fragile body not taking the stress. Instead. She was blasted awake by cold shots of water, and forced to jog herself home.

There was no word to describe how absolutely tired the girl was right now. She was putting in the rest of her energy to jog all the way back to her house, command her legs to keep moving till she got to her bed, which she flopped on ungracefully, the same thing she did not even 10 hours ago. And she had more training with her team at 6:00 AM, not to mention a training regimen her teacher had set up for her at 7:00 AM.

What does life have against her?

She pondered briefly on the trip she was scheduled to go on in soon. She felt a smile adorn her lips as she thought of meeting her true family. She still has yet to tell her team about it but plans to let it out sometime. She reviewed everything that has happened the past few days and couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped her throat.

Wow.

 **END OF PART 13**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Once again the scenes with the Ichigo Clan will all be flashbacks because we must focus on the original story, now don't we? Also, the story isn't actually completed. I don't know where people are getting the notion that the story is completedd because it isn't. Anyway. Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**don't own Naruto.**

She watched the small leaf dance by her blue sandaled foot as the Haruno waited for the inevitable. It was just as she bent over to pick up the leaf the air shifted, and she froze in her maneuver. Her darkened emerald orbs slid up the silhouette till she landed on spinning crimson eyes. She felt her form tense, waiting for the expected. She recoiled and sat back onto the iconic bench, ready for this new part of her life to be taken away.

She didn't know how many tears she shed that day. She knew that she didn't try to force it, she just let him pass. But their conversation was what had her curling into herself, petite form shaking with the force of her emotionless sobs.

 _She locked her gaze with him again, and watched his already prepared form for the nonexistent onslaught of begging. Contrary to popular belief she sat there, unmoving. Her forest green eyes held no spirit, and he could feel the Curse Mark radiating through her sharp gaze. It was overwhelming. She spoke which nearly elicited a jump from the other party, "I see you're leaving."_

 _She watched him quickly harden, a mask revealing only the slightest of uncertainty slid back onto his features. "I am. Don't come for me." he responded coldly. Her gaze dropped back to the leaf and she picked it up, her victim gently held in between her fingers. "I don't care. You don't even have to come back. Just know that Naruto will be looking for you. " Her eyes darted back over to Sasuke, noting he advanced closer. "You've changed." he inquired. Her eyes came back to the leaf. She could almost see the boisterous blonde now, interrogating and degrading her for not doing the right thing. She inserted her chakra into the plant, watching it crackle and crumble into ash. "I am no longer who you think I am. All I ask is that you come back to Naruto. To the Leaf."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"What about us?"_

 _"We were nothing."_

 _"To me you mean nothing."_

 _"What changed?"_

 _The pinkette's eyes fluttered closed as she allowed one stray tear to slip down her cheek. "I know what I will become, and you have nothing to do with it. Maybe, one day, that will change."_

 _She felt Sasuke's eyes linger on her and they stayed in silence for a few moments, Sakura finally looking up, eyes morphed into an amethyst purple to see his retreating form. "When I come back..." she closed her eyes at his words once more, anticipating his next sentence. "...I will be stronger than you. See you soon." Then she felt him disappear, all that was left were the unmistakable foliage that represents her hometown. She took that moment to burst into silent tears that held no meaning, just to alleviate her pain._

She knew that this was coming, ever since his brother paid a visit.

Yet she still felt a part of herself die that day.

She knew that soon she would be an unmarked force of power serving The Village Hidden in The Leaves. She didn't want that day to come, because she didn't know what was happening to her. She was scared, yet completely confident.

Either way, there was no turning back now.

So she just sat there on her bed, lulling herself to sleep with songs her late mother would sing to her when she was young.

The next time she would die a little was when Naruto would leave for training.

It was funny, her being one of his most loved people yet he didn't even come to tell her he was leaving. A part of her still died, but much smaller and less important. The few weeks before this day had been spent hardening herself, not even the most aggressive emotions would be getting past her blank slate.

So she watched with her mask of indifference as she was just in time to watch the second retreating form that meant the world to her. She sat on the bench for the second time, and furrowed her brows.

Her mask cracked.

She mended it immediately and knew that was going to be the last time.

Soon, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, before she knew it she was healing under Lady Tsunade's tutelage. Being the fifth month she vaguely remembers the day she first asked for training.

 _Sakura knocked on the doors of the Hokage office, decision already made. She heard the faint signal for her to approach and pushed the wall between her demise and her destiny open with vigor. She walked boldly up to the Hokage's desk, and planted her arms at her side, shoulders squared._

 _Just the way she'd walk in any room, as if it would be her last._

 _"What do you want?" her Hokage asked sternly, put out by the boldness her small form released. Her dark eyes slid from the seal on her forehead to her light brown eyes._

 _"Train me."_

Sakura sighed and closed the hundredth book she'd read on the human body's anatomy. She stood up swiftly and brought the remainder of the yet to be finished texts with her and made her way home. She passed the Uchiha Compound. The only thought was _'that place is so depressing. It could be a great new shinobi community.'_ She passed a certain blonde's apartment. _'I can smell dirty socks from here._

Her semi-long pink hair stopped in its swift death match against physics and reclined on her back as she disabled the seals put on her apartment door and walked in to the sight of a cold and barren living room, devoid of any life. She flicked on the generic lights and plopped her texts on the generic low table. She walked into the generic kitchen and put the generic kettle on the generic stove. The only semblance of life was the special chamomile tea brought in straight from Kumo, that she makes the monthly trip for by herself. She robotically sat down and opened one of the texts overflowing her usually empty table and began to read.

Only once did her teammates cross her mind, and her lip twitched.

That would have to be fixed.

Over the span of three years her chakra control has only gotten better, her lessons with Taki and Tsunade (also newly Maito Gai) have only gotten harder, her mask had only gotten stronger, her Rank had only become more fearful.

She hasn't seen any of her friends, and when she does she doesn't spare them a backwards glance. They were in the way of the bigger picture anyway.

Before anyone, even herself knew it, she was an ANBU, just another one of the nameless, faceless soldiers recruited for the village.

Their unbreakable masks, physically and mentally, pleased her.

And soon came the day where Naruto would return.

She was at the front gates, reclining on a nearby bench, tea cup and mission report in hand, double-checking her flawless work when there was a familiar screech. Her eyes reluctantly dragged up from the pages to stare at an orange blur and a leisurely walking old man with long white hair, disgruntled expression on their face.

She had imagined a reunion taking place so many times, usually involving her mask instantly cracking and her running up to her old teammate, teary-eyed.

Yet she couldn't even bring herself to move from the bench, it didn't seem important, and her spot has already been warmed.

So she easily let her eyes descend back to her mission report, halfway done organizing the already perfectly done paper, and took a long drag of her oolong tea, then proceeded to repeat this process.

Soon she found herself before the Hokage's office, newly trimmed hair flowing neatly behind her as she let herself in, only to see a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring straight at her. Her instincts told her to beat it as she narrowly dodged a tackle on Naruto's part. She noticed how he didn't look and act much different; same old same old. Her attention quickly shifted to her shishou as she gently dropped her report down on her desk and took her leave, along with muffled cries of "Sakura-Chan!" Behind her, already knowing that he would find someway to her.

"Sakura, I need you in here please."

Sakura found herself bowing before her teacher before anyone could even blink. Naruto gasped at the unexpected sight and Tsunade looks with indifference. "You will go with Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi to Suna for an emergency. Their Kazekage, Sabaku Gaara has been kidnapped. Find them and kill whoever is responsible." She tossed a mission Scroll which Sakura easily caught without looking up. "Information is on there. Go on ahead, find Kakashi and get packed." As the two ladies ignored the only males indignant cries, Sakura quickly skimmed the mission Scroll and tossed it behind her at Naruto, who scrambled to grab it. She watched his face contort into a emotional frown before her eyes as she watched with moss colored eyes. She spun on her heel and made her way to the door.

Hand placed on his shoulder, she whispered flatly, "its good to have you back, Naruto."

She could practically feel his eyes widening as she shunshined off towards a few places Kakashi might be. A few eggplants and burning books later, Kakashi was dragged off to Team Seven's old Training Grounds, in actual tears.

Naruto was waiting for them, surprise and...something shown clearly on his face. He walked up to Sakura as she let loose her form hold on his collar. He beamed.

"It's been a while, huh Sakura-Chan?"

He gave him one of her best empty smiles. The seal on her neck to ward off the one in her eyes burned. "Yes it has been. Hopefully you have improved." He pumped a fist in the air then to his chest. "Don't worry! I'll protect you, Sakura Chan!" Sakura felt her vision blur and felt her eyes darken a few shades. She watched as Kakashi hastefully put distance between the two, Naruto oblivious and very frightened.

 _Protect._

It had always been a taboo word for her, so many meanings yet she is compared to the worst one. How could one automatically assume that since someone has not been with you nothing about them has changed?

Like usual, Sakura could not hide the emotions that sped through her eyes. Yet every other feature on her face was still as stone.

Soon the test started.

Kakashi hastily backed away from Sakura, while she didnt even advance.

Naruto took this moment of uncertainty to really assess his old teammate. She had cut her hair shorter than he last saw it, and she had tons more muscle build than before, where he remembered her as lanky. Her features sharpened and lost all of the childhood chub and her most dominant feature were her dark green eyes, eyes he once remembered to be lighting up and the most beautiful leaf green. Her eyes showed no spirit.

He couldn't even recognize her. Not after the Chūnin Exams.

He noted the way her face gave way no surprises, emotion devoid. Her mask was perfect, and he almost missed the way her attention flew to him, telling him to get his head in the game.

He inwardly shook it off and took a stance.

He jumped to his teacher.

He was effortlessly thrown to the ground then into the trees.

He looked up to see eyes of green staring disinterestedly down at him.

No matter what she did she would always be beautiful.

Naruto watched the way she planned everything out, and was gone before he could even see her blur. She leaped down and took the bells, no one noticing her move. In an instant she was back and handed one to Naruto. His eyes reflexively widened at the speed of it all.

 _Sakura was gone._

 _Power...what does it do to you?_

Soon, the time came for them to leave. She healed Kankuro with just a few beads of sweat managed. And soon, they rescued Gaara, Sakura doing it all by herself. She killed her Akatsuki opponent covered in scratches and bruises and gashes and cuts, along with a tired Lady Chiyo in her arms.

He was so oblivious to think that she just needed rest, yet everyone could feel her chakra fading.

And soon..

He could feel him.

His best friend's chakra.

 _He's here!_

Naruto went running down the hideout, Sakura trailing behind him. "Sasuke!!!" he kept screaming at the top of his lungs. Sakura was about to grab his collar before a newfound burst of speed had him on his knees in the rubble. Sakura lightly jogged up next to him, palm on shoulder once more, sending a jolt of healing chakra through his system and he was immediately upright. He looked, tears in his eyes, at the sight of a 15 years old Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura followed his line of sight.

 _He only got taller._

 _What will she do now?_

Was the question playing in the Last Uchiha's mind. He watched as she didn't even acknowledge his presence, instead looking towards where Naruto was looking, the idiot. He watched her dark eyes asses his build, most likely assuming the worst.

 _Was it bad he assumed she wouldn't be like this?_

Soon, she breaks the gaze and instead stares toward the sword he wields. A gleam of something enters her eyes.

He watched, slightly baffled as she walked forward, ignoring Naruto's pleas and cries to _'stay away, he might be dangerous.'_

Soon he was face to face with the last person he had spoken to before he left.

 _She only got taller._

"Sasuke."

Her voice was not feminine in any way, husky and solid. Her half lidded eyes were blank as she stared straight through him, attention on the weapon to his side. "Can I see your sword?"

"Did I really make this much of an impact on you?"

"You never have, never will. This is just the result of my continued training. You two are long dead in my eyes. The sword."

He sneered fiercely. The nerve. The nerve! What makes her think she can talk down to him? She is the lower one, he is stronger! She is just weak! So he pushed her off the cliff she just climbed and unsheathed his sword.

 _She dies HERE._

As he thrust his sword towards her neck he watched as it was taken out of his grip forcefully while she had not moved a muscle. She caught it with the hand he knew was not her dominant and wielded it like a pro. She threw it behind her where it stuck into the ground near Naruto who yelped like a loser, and Sasuke felt an unknown force tug on him as he went downward. She caught him by the wrist and threw him. He caught himself, eyes slightly wide.

[I]What has she become?!

Before he could even blink she was already in front of him, sword poised at his neck. "We are no longer equals. This is between you and me. Just know. Naruto will be waiting for you. "

Her watched her fiddle with the sword till she was able to make a perfect Fire, Water, and Lightning copy. Then she tossed his katana back which he caught effortlessly. He felt rage rise in his chest.

 _ **HOW DARE SHE!**_

He jumped towards her, katana in hand as she advanced toward him.

This was what they were waiting for.

No more holding back.

 **END OF PART 14**

 **Mm, how's the story going? You enjoying it? It's gonna end soon since this is my first fanfiction so I cut it short. Hope you liked that chapter, maybe I'll finish the entire thing today.**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter of Anything BUT Weak. As the story comes to a close there's going to be more and more SasuSaku moments, the main ship I chose to add in here. Tell your friends, because really, in this chapter, anyone can read it, blowing through the last 14 doesn't need to be done. It only partially has Pt.14, because at the end they're going through a scene from the last chapter. So anyway, if you haven't read it please check it out because, and enjoy. Sorry, no pictures, and I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. The feature is very much appreciated.**

 _"What about you?"_

 _"What about us?"_

 _"We were nothing."_

 _"To me you mean nothing."_

 _"What changed?"_

Sakura quickly deflected a handful of kunai meant to immediately pierce her vital spots, and parried one of her own with her old crush's Kusanagi. The sharp cling of metal against metal was all you would hear for ages, time slowing down, just the two of them.

Sasuke made a move to thrust his sword towards her and Sakura moved into a flexible stance to once again deflect, but it was a feint and he aimed a chakra enhanced kick to her gut. The pinkette backflipped and widely missed the graze of his sandal, waiting for him to look at her with crimson orbs, and the fight to truly begin. She didn't expect for the dialogue to begin so quickly.

"Is deflecting all you're going to do?"

She didn't let her surprise from his statement show, and once again blocked an oncoming punch and locked his elbow in a death grip, forcing him to move back a few feet. Neither looked worn or deflated, both still ready for all the other attacks that were bound to come their way. She stared at him with unblinking jade eyes. "I'll find a way. I just wanted to see the sword."

"It's because you don't stand a chance."

"Maybe in another universe."

"No one is going to be here to protect you."

"No one ever was."

He cocked his head, a way of showing confusion.

"You didn't hear, Sasuke? Naruto left shortly after you."

"Well, looks like that trip was in vain."

"Hn."

He flew towards her at untraceable speeds, and relished in the squelch of his sword bursting through human flesh. He turned immediately and covered his back on the approaching Sakura, the last one poofing out of existence. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and Sasuke pushed her off, charging at her with condensed lightening crackling in his palm.

Sakura dropped into a stance, unmoving. She watched as the distance between them closed rapidly.

 _Almost there, and now..._

She whipped out her katana and watched as his eyes bled into red in anticipation. The emerald-eyed woman watched as a pulse of her chakra escaped into the blade and threw it overhead, spinning and etching itself into the landscape harshly, a crackle of lighting escaping the sleek metal as she narrowly avoided the signature move from her ex-teammate.

Sakura backflipped and caught the offending kunai in between her outstretched feet, throwing it high into the air as she regained her footing, and engaged in a high speed taijutsu match with her old object of affections.

His pulse was skyrocketing from the heat of the battle and the close proximity with his female ex-subordinate. Her every move was slick, yet graceful, but she could really pack a punch, he figured when a hit grazed his shoulder and his nerves shot. He kept one eye on the kunai coming down from its suspension and now and then discreetly filled it with twinges of lightning chakra, hoping to catch her in it, but even if it doesn't work will not cost him. Their form reminded him of the old days, where he would not think twice about her presence.

 _And soon, training started. Of course, she was left out to watch. Sasuke, who had not even spared a second glance at her, was sparring against Naruto, who seemed to just now register her outfit change._

 _He remembered when her teacher showed up, completely drowning Sakura in attention, where she could truly thrive. She stayed hours after the spar was over, hours after they finished basic exercises, hours running and shooting and balancing and stretching, all for the greater good. He felt his respect for her rise as he spared one more glance at her before he left for more training on his own, she didn't look like she planned on stopping anytime soon._

 _The first time he felt actual competition._

 _Then the next day in a training ground near the Uchiha Compound, sometime around 7:00 AM, he saw her once again, in a tank top with bandages tight across her chest, and her usual spandex shorts, with bands tightened to her ankles and wrists, running at high speeds, her shortened hair in a high ponytail behind her._

 _The light sheen of sweat was evident in the shallow light allowed at the time of day, but he had to admit, with dirt caked on her legs and around her elbows, sweat dripping off her chin and hair splattered against her exposed skin and neck, doubled over taking in large gulps of air, that was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. The determination shielded by sheer exhaustion in her large emerald eyes actually made him pause and stare._

 _Soon, she started up running again, albeit a bit slower than before, and that started a long chain where he would wake up early to find her worse for wear; usually dripping wet with either water or sweat, dragging her feet, a few times caked in dirt, one time caked in sand, and becoming more and more frequently covered in cuts and bruises. She actually collapsed once. But then something in her clicked and she began to sloppily book it back to her apartment, most likely. To avoid falling face first again, he didn't know._

 _Maybe his team wasn't holding him back after all._

He snapped out of his reverie to block a kick that made it dangerously close to his skull, and proceeded to pause in his half-hearted dodging and focused his full attention on the fight. He grabbed her arm and twisted her, latching his hand in her hair and pulling her back, suspending her in place, directly under the kunai. He watched her stiffen and turn into a log, the kunai slashing straight through and close to his foot. Sasuke did a forward roll and avoided the swift movement with her newly pulled out weapon. It took everything in him not to drool at the blade he locked eyes with.

It was black. Completely black, from the hilt to the tip it was a deep obsidian, the only actual color was the pale pink sakura flower at the grip. The tanto was mesmerizing, but not enough so for him to miss the thrust and effectively block it with his own sword. The arts of kenjutsu were not on ready to master, so he was surprised at the level of agility and comfort she handled the blade with.

She locked eyes with him once more, crimson glaring sagged at amethyst. She only wanted to check out his sword, it looked pretty cool. Kusanagi, was it? She needed a copy. She got four copies. Maybe he didn't understand her before. Should she repeat herself? "Sasuke, I don't want to fight you."

"It's because you're inferior."

"We're evenly matched."

"You are not better than me."

"As I said, we are evenly matched."

"Why did you even come? To bring me back?"

"I already said I don't care, as long as you come back someday."

"I used to feel like I couldn't relate to you. You never knew what it felt like to be lonely. You are only a thorn in my side, yet I can't get rid of you."

"But nowadays, I realize that you are just losing things left and right, and I find it funny how none of it seems to affect you."

"You learn how to keep moving forward after some time."

"I haven't seen you shed a tear in 4 years."

Sakura halted, and drew back, her heels digging into the rough ground to stop her retreat. Sasuke did the same, and started lightly chuckling.

"4 YEARS! And you haven't cried. Everyone knows you as the delicate little flower who cries over the smallest misfortune. _'She's never lost anything,'_ they say. _'She has no reason to cry,'_ they say. And you don't! But four years, four years where everything really came tumbling down, not once has a tear escaped you. How is that?" he was chuckling but louder now, pausing in what seemed to be the beginnings of a rant.

"Well, aren't you the informative one, Sasuke."

She watched as his sword collided with her onyx tanto, his Sharingan eyes swirling with anger. "You never had anything to lose! You're just a weak little girl! So why can't I kill you?!" The words felt like dust in his mouth.

Sakura could feel her mask being chipped off, little by little, as the fight progressed. But this outburst of his sent a shudder racking her core, the last thing she expected him to say being heartfelt. A large price of her mask was torn off, and she helplessly allowed a smirk to play on her lips.

"Maybe you've got a thing for me, Uchiha."

The sword flew, and Sakura tugged on the chakra string she attached to her katana, as sent her fire chakra through it, and braced herself.

Two loud squelches were heard, and no poofs.

The two teammates fell to their knees, nursing their respective injuries.

Sakura held onto her impaled chest as coughs wracked her small frame, blood splattering on the floor in front of her.

Sasuke had his hands gently over his impaled chest, mouth open wide in a silent scream, blood dribbling at the corner of his mouth and tiny puddles forming on his pant leg.

Time had stopped.

They could hear Naruto's screams, but they seemed so far away.

Their eyes traveled over the other's form, till they were staring right at each other lifelessly.

"You've changed." He managed to drag out. 

_"You've changed." he inquired._

"I am no longer...who you think I am. All I ask...is that you come back...to Naruto. To the Leaf. " she hacked. 

_"I am no longer who you think I am. All I ask is that you come back to Naruto, to the Leaf._

"What about you, Sakura?" Sasuke managed. 

_"What about you?"_

"Wh...What about us?" she cried hoarsely, revealing another sharp cough. 

_"What about us?"_

"Are we anything?"

 _"We were nothing."_

"To me...you are everything."

 _"To me you mean nothing."_

"...what...changed?"

 _"What changed?"_

Sakura's eyes shut tight as involuntary tears burst from her eyes. 

_Sakura's eyes fluttered closed a she allowed one stray tear to slip down her cheek._

"I..I know what I will become... and I hope..you're there to help me through it." She broke into a coughing fit, and blood flowed freely from her mouth to the ruins beneath their feet. 

_"I know what I will become, and it has nothing to do with you. Maybe, one day, that will change. "_

"When I come back..." Sasuke started. He hesitated briefly, then with one last hack, rode on. "I hope you'll have waited for me."

 _"When I come back...I will be stronger than you. See you soon."_

She felt the air shift, and looked towards a pile of leaves, where Sasuke once was. She burst into contained, emotion filled tears, lips thinning, eyes squinting shut. "Four years, huh..." she croaked

 _Then she felt him disappear, all that was left was the unmistakable foliage that represents her hometown. She took that moment to burst into silent tears that held no meaning, just to alleviate her pain._

Sakura felt sun-kissed hands attached to sun-kissed arms and the rest grip her by the shoulders and hold her up firmly. Her dead eyes looked up to see cerulean blue filled with worry, self-hate, and...heartbreak?

Shaking hands came back to rest on the wound, the light green thrum of healing chakra covered her palms and coursed through her veins, numbing her pain. All that was left was a small patch of ripped clothing filled in with red skin.

Her hands came up to rest on her subordinate's, who helped her get up, and allowed her to lean on him, just like the old days.

"Your mask cracked. For good."

Naruto's voice rang throughout her skull and she allowed herself to silently cry her worries away, the last four years of heartbreak, disappointment, paranoia and fear escaped with the tracks flowing down her cheeks.

' _He said he would come back one day...'_

This one thought, this one positive thought overwhelmed all her nehmgative feelings over the fast few years. It made her warm inside, and filled her to the brim with raw happiness, comfort.

 _Relief._

"When I come back..." she echoed his words, a small smile playing in her lips as the salty waterfalls of sadness halted.

 _"I hope you'll have waited for me."_

 **END OF PART 15**

 **Dang. That was deep. Anyway, hope you liked it. I might put in the last chapter today. Meh.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again, and yes, this is the final chapter of Anything BUT Weak. Im going to warn you now, I SUCK at sappy emotional crap, and Sasuke might seem a little OOC. But I'm sorry I put up somewhat of an effort, so. I thank all of you who have stayed with me throughout this journey and hope good wishes to my fellow weebs. Please give me a review on how the story overall came out. Also, if you'd like me to start up a new story just say the word. I thank you all once more. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Let the final act BEGIN!**

Her pale pink hair glided not too far behind her as she raced through the trees. The woman's nature emerald eyes darted to and fro, paranoia settling in her bones.

She could feel her heart rate pick up and she tensed unnoticed, and pursed her lips into a thin line.

She went through all possible situations in her head that were in her favor, as she clutched the item of recognition closely to her chest.

 _Adrenaline._

The greenery passed by her in blurs as her legs pumped to the finish line. The freezing wind hitting her skin and the twigs scratching her legs and forearms went unnoticed, as her nerves shut down long ago as her mind went into overdrive.

 _Panic._

She could feel the eyes on her at every corner and twist, the cold but unrelenting gaze, keeping track of their opponent, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The woman secured the Scroll to her lower waist at breakneck speeds and her calloused hands went through handsigns in a flash.

[I]Anticipation.

Her mouth released a steady stream of water as she shaped it into a sword. She strung the blade back and forth, snippets of sharpened chakra cutting through the foliage.

 _Fear._

She felt the eyes on her retreat, and watched as they all powered one high-level move and the next, burning off her white cloak and singing her red clothes. Her bandages caught fire and steadily burnt away, revealing seal after seal on her arms and what was seen of her legs.

 _Indecision._

She nimbly dodged each one, the scrapes and scratches acquired disappearing soon after. Her blood red choker was detached and the obsidian gem taken from it, held in her smaller hand tightly before thrown, erupting into smithereens, blowing up everything in its range.

 _Relief._

She continued her way down to her hometown, and relished in the smell of spicy tea and herbs. Konohagakure. She leisurely walked in and signed herself at the gates, then inhaled the appearance of her home.

 _Relaxation._

 _This was what she lived for._

"Yet another S-Rank complete." Her huskier than usual voice rumbled as she allowed a smirk to play on her lips. She let out a defeated sigh as she took in the state of her attire. "I'm getting rusty. What's with the influx of S-Ranks?" she mumbled quietly to herself.

She began the lazy walk over to the Hokage Tower to turn in a report, as she looked at children playing, still innocent and oblivious. She ignored the glares and scoffs as she passed, very much used to the treatment.

No one in the village other than Naruto and a few close friends ever supported her training decisions and the way she carries herself. Most of the Konoha 12 has shunned her; disappointed and disgusted by her behavior, the way a true Ninja should behave instead of holding onto false promises and that friendship bullcrap.

They were all rather narrow minded fools anyway.

' _No one stays like that forever,'_ she noted dully.

 **'No crap.'**

 _'Haven't heard your annoying voice in awhile. How's the wife and kids?'_

 **Nonexistent thanks to your virginity, thanks for asking. You've been pushing me away since a few years back.'**

 _'Back when I was emotionally dead and had that nappy haircut?'_

 **'The bob looks better on you. And at least you grew into your forehead. I swear, it's so large it could be a separate body part.'**

 _'You're such a demon.'_

' **I learn from the best.'**

' _Get off it.'_

 **'So, since you've been counting down the days since Sasuke comes back, you gonna put up money for today again?'**

 _'Your humor appalls me. I have not been doing anything of the sort. I've been way too busy in the village for any of that nonsense.'_

' **Mmhm.'**

 _'I'm not a fan girl anymore. We have something, but it can wait until he gets back.'_

 **'You sound like you're trying to prove yourself.'**

 _'Well, since you haven't kicked the bucket yet, I guess I am.'_

' **Gasp.'**

' _Roll eyes.'_

Soon, after the literal internal debate, Haruno Sakura soon reached the Hokage's office doors. She let out a deep breath and fingered one of her dissipating burn marks as she used her other fist to knock the door.

Before she heard childish screeching inside from a certain whisker-marked Ninja.

'Some Hokage he is.'

She listened with an unimpressed expression as she heard various screams of 'He's back!' and 'Welcome back!' and the occasional sigh and 'tch' from what was most likely the other occupant in the room. Since he was busy, the pinkette decided to wait it out and give her report later like a respectable shinobi. So she took a seat on the floor and waited.

And waited.

She eventually started playing with kunai.

Going over what she would say in her head.

Thinking of that new poison she discovered.

Thinking of ways to counteract that new poison she discovered.

In the end it seems like they didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. She let out a groan and stood up sharply, decision made. Mumbles of 'freaking girls' and 'incessant screeching' left her pale pink lips.

She knocked hard on the door and was satisfied when she felt two chakra signatures jump. "I guess I'll see you around," was heard from her blonde teammate as she swiftly pulled open the door to reveal her Hokage, grinning from ear to ear after seeing her. She couldn't help but let a smile slip past too.

"Sakura-Chan, you won't believe this! I—"

"Have completed my mission and came here to report."

He pouted at her demeanor and they quickly sped through the process, and Naruto bursts into a fit of excited rambling.

"Guess what! Guess what! GUESS WHAT!"

"What."

"SASUKE'S HOME!"

"HES COME BACK AFTER HIS JOURNEY! ARENT YOU EXCITED!"

"Aren't you?"

"...Bullcrap."

"Hah?"

"You mean I spent three hours waiting outside quietly for you two girls to finish squealing?"

"YOU WERE THERE THAT LONG?"

"And they made you Hokage..."

"You didn't recognize his signature?"

"Not at all."

Naruto flashed her a foxy grin. "Not a problem! He should be at the Compund right now! He'd be excited to see you! Are you excited to see him?!"

...Am I?

Sakura's grin faltered and she looked on with deep thought. Her brows furrowed slightly and she slumped over.

...I am excited to see him, right?

...it's just the work load, right?

 _...I'm still in love with him...R-right...?_

"S—...Sakura-Chan? You are excited, right?"

Her superior and brother-figure looked genuinely worried, and her tentative smile slipped. She placed another one on her face immediately as to not raise suspicion. "Of course I am? I've just been really busy lately!"

"Sorry about that, Sakura-Chan! It's just that with tensions so high.."

They launched into another conversation, and Sakura was half listening.

 _...Do I even care?_

Soon later she was sitting under a tree near the Uchiha Compound, the orange highlights of the sky painting her pale face. Her emerald eyes seems to glow as the nearby river's surface reflected her face, as she bit her full lip in deep, sorrowful thought.

 _'When I was younger I always thought that I would never change..our love would be strong and pure. But do I even love him? I always thought that it would be a new adventure every day, obstacles we faced together. But it's not like that, is it?'_

She noticed the newer signature walking up to her and looked up to see deep obsidian eyes boring into her own. Onyx clashed with jade, and time seems to stop, just like last time they had seen each other. She watched as he made to sat down and could the warmth radiating off his close form.

"It's good to see you."

Sakura knew he was a man of few words. She never really is know him that well. But she did know that what she had for him wasn't a crush. It was pure love. She had always though it would stay that way. But the last few years beg to differ.

"You too."

She felt herself relax into the tree trunk at his more than a grunt answer, and took that as an opportunity to continue with the awkward conversation, hoping to find a middle ground.

"How've you been?"

She heard a low rumble escape his throat, and knew in Uchiha-ese it qualified as a defeated groan. She didn't bother to hide the pink swipes on her cheeks or the low giggle that escaped her.

"I never knew traveling could be such a pain."

"What about it?"

"It seems everything is just 20x harder when you don't know your destination."

"So you actually enjoy being pampered by the village."

"...hn."

"Oh, we're back to this now?"

"Tch."

"We are back to this now."

"Maybe I can get you to change your mind..."

She used her chakra to create a small sphere of water in her hand and lobbed it at the Uchiha. He responded by pushing her into the river.

She could feel the air escape her lungs as her senses caught up to her. Heat head broke through and she had on a genuine grin. She pulled him in and watched as his eyes widened, more than she had ever seen. She felt the effect of being waterlogged catch up also but it could t squash the butterflies in her stomach or the warmth in her chest.

He responded with a grunt and a large splash. She responded with a giggle and an even bigger splash. He smirked and dove at her, liquid spraying her silly. She groaned and kicked the water, watching it reach him at point blank range.

They played like kids, forgetting all their troubles, their lost innocence, and let all their pent up frustration out. They didn't notice how close they were getting. They didn't notice how their touches lingered a fraction ago a second longer. God knows they were in a daze as they gazed at each other longingly. They were qualified as lost as their lips touched in soft embrace. They lingered for a moment longer, relishing in the electric shocks through their bodies.

' _Our love isn't strong. Our love is mellow, comes up when asked to, and too lazy to showcase at all times. Our love is hidden, veiled from the world, open in front of each other. Our love is quiet, not shouting out for the world to see. Our love is private. '_

 _'And it means the world to me.'_

They clasped hands and made snarky remarks about each other's stare until they ended up eating dinner at the Uchiha Compound, arguing playfully all the way through.

They looked into each other's eyes and saw what they had left behind; contempt, relaxation, admiration. Love.

They knew that not all loves happened slow; or came up out of nowhere.

Sometimes you just need to prove yourself worthy...

And pull your partner out of the shoulder deep friggin hole they dug for their anxiety.

Sometimes you need to show them that you're anything but weak.

"Hey, Sasuke-Chan."

"Hn?"

"Does your hair stick up like that naturally?"

"It so totally does."

"Hn."

"Hehe, duck-butt."

"Pinky."

"Emo."

"Fan girl."

"Hey, that's not fair! I was eleven!"

"Look at us now."

"And you still ended up marrying an ex-fangirl."

"Ex? You're sure?"

"Just shut up already."

Sometimes love is just annoying, poking you in the side and latching onto your arm until you have to physically shake it off. Then soon the love becomes distant and you miss it more than you know. Then you work to get it back, and you feel more complete than you have in years.

Love is complicated.

Or maybe shinobi are just plain stupid.

 **END OF STORY!**

 **Mm, if you didn't like the ending then create one in your head. I'm tired.**


End file.
